One and Only
by Nina Spim
Summary: É o primeiro dia de estágio de Rachel Berry numa redação dentro da faculdade. Já neste primeiro dia, ela tem de lidar com uma colega que parece não se importar com ela e com um trabalho que não parece lhe agradar. O que serão dos outros dias?
1. Chapter 1

**Dia 04 - **_Rachel Berry._

Estou atrasada.

Não sei por que coisas assim têm de começar desse jeito: completamente erradas, sem falar atrasadas. Eu me sinto como se já pudesse fracassar sem mesmo sair daqui.

Minha colega de quarto não está mais aqui, o que me faz achar que sou a única no alojamento que ainda está gastando o seu tempo olhando fotos do passado, relembrando bons momentos e falando com o antigo pessoal pelo whatsapp.

Sério, por que eu faço isso?

Tenho cinco minutos para chegar ao meu destino, que é meio longe, pois tenho de atravessar o campus – isso se eu não passar em frente de algum bistrô e ser seduzida por tomar um cappuccino. Não vou ceder em tentação, não vou. Tenho um objetivo, não posso fracassar justo no primeiro dia.

Troco de roupa rapidamente, porque, embora eu não esteja suada devido ao calor que faz aqui dentro, meu vestido está amassado e não posso chegar lá assim. Seria horrível. Eu estaria demonstrando a minha incapacidade de fazer o trabalho, é claro.

Estou quase abandonando o recinto, quando me lembro que não tenho a chave da porta, ainda. Bato-a mesmo assim, porque estou apressada. Não tenho o telefone da minha companheira de quarto, e parece que ela desapareceu. Mas tanto faz. Não posso me ater a isso, tenho de caminhar um bom bocado para chegar na redação, e se eu não começar _agora_ talvez eu perca a minha vaga logo no primeiro dia. Espanto o meu desespero quanto a não ter a posse de uma cópia da chave do quarto (por que ainda não pedi à minha colega? Sou mesmo muito burra!) e começo a caminhar com passos rápidos, desde que eu não torça meu pé nesses negócios altos que calcei. Acabo de pensar que foi uma péssima ideia – quem é que usa saltos altos quando sabe que _não sabe_ andar com eles? Agora eu estou parecendo o Garibaldo, ou sei lá quem. Um vaqueiro com assaduras. Ai, meu Deus. Não vou chegar a tempo!

No meio do caminho, estou quase tentada a jogar os sapatos na lixeira próxima, porque eles apenas estão me estressando e causando bolhas em mim – é impressionante o quanto uma menina desabituada a esse tipo de coisa possa se ferir em tão pouco tempo usado esses negócios.

Droga, droga, droga.

Ah, que merda mesmo.

Tenho de dizer: por que justamente eu?

Por que a minha colega de quarto teve de desaparecer? E por que – POR QUE – eu fui inventar de estar "apresentável"? Eu não preciso disso, pelo amor de Deus! Fico ótima nas minhas sapatilhas!

Estou passando na frente de um bistrô, o meu bistrô favorito até agora, mas sigo em frente. Tenho de seguir em frente, não posso parar para nada. Já são três horas, em ponto. Meu relógio de pulso nunca me engana.

Quero parar para recuperar o fôlego, mas meu cérebro está no meio de uma nebulosa, completamente estancado e me dizendo: _continue._

Eu estou continuando.

Apenas mais um prédio, só mais um! E depois, é só passar pelo saguão de prédio 7 e depois passar pela catraca – graças a Deus, eu me lembrei de pegar o meu cartão de estudante, senão teria de parar na portaria e preencher uma ficha, o que me tomaria mais uns dois minutos – e então achar a minha sala.

Qual é a sala mesmo?

Ai, meu Deus! EU NÃO LEMBRO QUAL É A SALA QUE ME MANDARAM APARECER!

Ok, sem pânico.

Já entrei nesse corredor, para as minhas aulas de Laboratório e não há tantas salas assim. Talvez quatro ou cinco. É só olhar para dentro de cada uma delas e perceber se a minha professora de História da Arte está lá dentro. Ela me disse para procurá-la. E, afinal de contas, não é tão difícil encontrá-la, já que ela parece agir como se estivesse numa excursão na qual seus alunos são seus melhores amigos.

Certo, estou no saguão. Há pessoas aqui, nas mesinhas conversando e lanchando. É incrível o quanto tem gente que não tem o que fazer. Talvez elas pudessem fazer essa maratona de cinco minutos em meia hora comigo.

Não paro, vou direto para a catraca. Meu cartão é liberado e estou no corredor.

Ok, uma, duas, três quatro, cinco... seis. São seis portas. Apenas preciso escolher uma delas. Sei que a 309 não é, pois é a sala de Laboratório. A 304 também não deve ser, pois é destinada a outro pessoal da minha área. Sobram-me as da esquerda. 311: Laboratório de fotografia. 315: "Laboratório de Rádio", é o que a placa informa. 313: Redação de TV. Sobrou uma. É a minha sala.

A porta está aberta e há um falatório lá dentro. Entro e vejo umas trinta pessoas mais ou menos da minha idade em computadores, conversando e andando por entre o espaço. Numa mesinha em frente a todos, pessoas mais velhas conversam. Vejo a Holly Holiday. Ela é bastante loura e está com um caderno de anotações sobre as pernas, anotando algo que todos os outros estão observando no tablete de um deles. Fico parada ali, até alguém me notar. É o cara de cabelos encaracolados que tem o tablete na mão. Todos os outros olham para mim. Holly me sorri e diz:

- Oi, Rachel! Que bom que pôde vir!

O cara de cabelos encaracolados se levanta da sua cadeira e vem para perto de mim.

- Escolha uma mesa, daqui a pouco falo contigo, ok?

Assinto.

Olho para o pessoal. Ninguém pareceu parar para me averiguar, ou algo assim, Todo mundo está naquele mundo de um modo que não entendo. Há gente demais aqui, não há como escolher alguma mesa vaga. Fico meio perdida, sustentando o meu desconforto, e então vejo uma mesa. A tela do computador está aberta na página do facebook do usuário dela, mas me sento mesmo assim. Não há outro lugar.

- Hey, a Santana está aí! – alguém me fala.

Giro a cadeira – daquelas com rodinhas – e me deparo com a minha colega de quarto. Oi! Ai, meu Deus! Nunca fiquei tão feliz por ver um completo desconhecido, meio conhecido (afinal, já faz cinco noites que temos dividido o quarto)! Fico imediatamente aliviada. De repente, não me sinto mais tão deslocada.

Como não a vi enquanto avaliava o grupo? Com certeza, eu estava nervosa demais para avaliar de modo crítico o cabelo de todo mundo.

O cabelo da minha colega balança, e suas mechas pink parecem brilhar sob a luz fria. Sua expressão sustenta um tipo de irritação misturada à impaciência. Acho que essa é uma característica inata dela.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu não sabia – respondo.

- Ela foi apanhar o cronograma do Debate, mas deve voltar. Caia fora daí enquanto é tempo – ela me diz, com aquele mesmo tom irritado/impaciente. Agora, na verdade, parece mais irritado do que impaciente.

Fico me perguntando por que isso sempre acontece quando me vê. Ela fica muito irritada. Nós mal conversamos no quarto, porque ela está sempre no seu mundinho particular, que é o whatsapp, sempre falando com o namorado.

O dia em que me mudei para cá, a primeira coisa que vi ao me adentrar no meu novo quarto foi ela, deitada de costas no colchão, trajando uma calcinha cor de rosa e uma baby look meio transparente. No pé da cama, estava um cara de moicano, com as pernas esticadas para fora do colchão, rindo.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu se incomodar com a minha interrupção. Ela me olhou e disse:

- Oi, novata. Espelhe suas coisas e caia fora.

Eu tinha feito isso. Espalhei minhas coisas e caí fora. Foi aí que achei meu bistrô favorito. Fiquei por lá por três horas, bebendo cappuccinos e lendo. Na verdade, não foi tão ruim assim. Não precisei me estressar com a arrumação – já que, muito claramente, a minha colega não era chegada à limpeza, ou à tudo-certinho-no-lugar – ou me preocupar em me socializar. Quando retornei ao quarto, ele estava vazio. Voltei a vê-la somente depois das onze da noite, ocasião na qual ela não me dirigiu nenhuma palavra; ao invés disso gastou seu tempo tomando um banho e depois dormindo.

Não sei se aprecio essa coisa dela de ficar me dizendo toda hora para "cair fora". É meio grosseiro. E eu não fiz nada contra ela. Por que ela fica me tratando desse jeito, como se não estivesse aí para mim? Quer dizer, eu achei que seríamos melhores amigas, afinal é assim que acontecem as coisas, não? Você não se torna a melhor amiga da sua colega de quarto na faculdade? Achei que fosse assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Mas pelo jeito eu me enganei.

- Mas... – tento rebater. O cara tinha me dito para escolher uma mesa! E _essa _mesa está vaga, por ora! Preciso ficar aqui! Será que ela não entende?

- Ai, caramba, pare de fazer um showzinho! – ela me responde, rolando os olhos – Esse aqui é o mundo real, entendeu? Ninguém vai ficar com pena de você, só porque você chegou atrasada e todas as mesas já foram ocupadas! Aqui há competição mortal, novata. Nada de parcerias, ou amizade. Então, caia fora se não suportar a pressão!

Estou chocada. Fico olhando para ela sem saber bem o que pensar, exceto que acho que já estou odiando tudo isso. Gostei das aulas que tive, mas isso daqui? Isso daqui parece ser horrível! E essa garota então? Uma filha da mãe! Por que caí justamente no quarto dela?!

Não digo nada. Pego a minha bolsa e me levanto. Não há lugar para mim aqui.

Sem nem mesmo mirar os mais velhos, que são os nossos coordenadores – sei disso, porque a Srta. Holiday é a coordenadora da plataforma de TV – saio da sala. Não quero saber, não quero ouvir mais nada. Simplesmente atravesso a barreira.

Ando pelo corredor, até chegar ao banheiro.

Não preciso fazer nada nele, mas ele parece um bom refúgio. Ele está vazio, e me olho ao espelho. Não quero chorar, nem nada assim. Preciso segurar a minha decepção. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, mas faço um esforço. Respiro fundo duas vezes. Então fecho os olhos. Lavo as mãos – não sei por quê, acho que para passar o tempo. Então vasculho a minha bolsa, preciso encontrar meu celular. Encontro o meu melhor amigo Kurt por entre as conversas já iniciadas pelo whatsapp.

Que engraçado. Sua última mensagem está gravada, e eu a releio:

_Tenha um bom dia! Boa sorte! Você vai ARRASAR! :)_

Tenho ainda mais vontade de largar tudo, de sair correndo para o meu bistrô preferido e me esconder por entre as páginas do livro que carrego, O Diário de Anne Frank.

Desisto. Não quero que ele saiba que esse dia é um dos piores da minha vida. Respiro fundo novamente.

Não posso chorar.

Não _quero_ chorar.

Isso seria dar margem ao desespero e ao fracasso.

Eu sou mesmo desesperada – ok, mais precisamente: dramática –, mas suscetível ao fracasso? Não mesmo! Eu nunca fracasso!

Enfio-me em um dos box. Sento-me no vaso, com a tampa abaixada, e olho para a porta. Há coisas escritas. Uma em especial me chama atenção.

Maybe everything is right with the world,

It's just that we can't get off it,

Maybe everything is wrong in the world,

It's just we're too proud to see it.

Isso meio que me acalma. Não sei por quê. Acho que é porque posso ver tudo de errado no mundo, e não tenho condições de fugir dele. Queria ser capaz de declinar a oferta do estágio, de dizer que não terei tempo neste semestre, afinal é o meu primeiro semestre. É coisa demais para suportar, além das aulas, trabalhos e provas. Não sei se vou dar conta. Não se parece que aquele ambiente é completamente horrível. Não se a minha colega de quarto é uma filha da mãe que não me suporta. E eu nem sei por quê, já que não lhe apresentei nem um motivo para tal comportamento.

Procuro meu estojo escolar – porque eu sei que precisarei de uma caneta mais cedo ou mais tarde – e retiro de lá o meu pincel atômico, daqueles que dá pra escrever em qualquer lugar. A tinta é vermelha e se contrasta com a tinta negra da citação. Desenho uma carinha logo abaixo do texto. Parece idiota, em primeira instância, mas fazer isso me ajuda a me recuperar. Guardo o pincel e fico olhando a porta com todos os seus escritos. Esse, sobre o mundo, é o único que dá pra dizer que não tem xingamentos, ou palavras feias.

Ouço alguém abrir a porta do banheiro. Fico onde estou, completamente quieta.

- Novata? – uma voz pergunta. É a minha colega de quarto – Você está aqui? Cadê você?

Fico quieta, ainda. Não quero me pronunciar. Vai parecer que fugi de lá. E ela vai ter certeza de que a pressão é grande demais. Quer dizer, _é claro_ que eu fugi de lá, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

- Novata, fale alguma coisa. Eu sei que você está aí – meu colega diz.

Ela está perto da minha porta. Ela sabe que estou aqui.

- Novata, eu não tenho a tarde inteira, tá sabendo? – ela fala, meio que perdendo a paciência – É que o Sr. Schue foi procurar por você, e você não estava mais lá. E é claro que, como sou a editora-chefe fico com todos os trabalhos sujos, inclusive ir atrás da novata que fugiu logo no primeiro dia de estágio, porque é uma ególatra que acha que o mundo gira em torno dela.

Isso mexe comigo.

- Não sou ególatra – digo, meio furiosa.

- Ah, então você tem língua pra falar! – ela revida – Vamos logo, saia daí! Tenho que preparar a grade de revezamento para o Debate! Você estaria sabendo disso se estivesse lá na reunião de pauta!

Ok, quando aceitei esse estágio eu não sabia que seria assim. Achei que, sei lá, eu iria escrever alguma coisa – talvez aprender a escrever do modo jornalístico que tanto lemos nos jornais, ou talvez ajudar alguém na diagramação. Não esperava isso: reuniões, ou uma colega que me chama de novata, mesmo sabendo meu nome. Acho que ela sabe, pelo menos. Quando cheguei ao quarto no primeiro dia, eu me apresentei. Ela apontou para o cara que estava junto a ela e disse:

- Puck. E eu sou Quinn.

E então me mandou cair fora.

Eu odeio esse lugar.

Achei que a faculdade de Jornalismo fosse uma boa ideia, já que fui rejeitada na NYADA, onde Kurt, meu melhor amigo, conseguiu entrar. Sinceramente, fico com inveja dele. Ele deve ter se inserido no círculo da faculdade muito rápido e talvez no futuro desfrute de Amostras de Inverno, ou de batalhas do tipo Midnight Madness. Enquanto eu estou aqui sendo tratada como lixo na NYU. É bom saber como o mundo gira. Uma hora eu sou a estrela, outra hora é outro alguém.

Esse lugar parece o inferno, sinceramente.

Especialmente se eu tenho de lidar com a minha colega de quarto.

- Novata? – Quinn me chamou.

Meu nome _não é_ "novata", será que ela não sabe?!

- Meu nome é Rachel – tenho a necessidade de pontuar com irritação através da porta do box – Pare de me chamar de "novata".

- Ok, _Rachel_. – ela diz com uma espécie de sarcasmo – Vamos logo, por favor? Eu realmente não tenho a tarde toda...

Abro a porta do box e a encontro perto de mim. Ela dá um passo para longe, mas ainda está perto de mim. Meus olhos analisam as mechas pink do cabelo dela. O seu corte é curto, meio desfiado, e o cor pink contrasta perfeitamente contra a cor loira do restante de seu cabelo. Com os olhos estilo gatinho, ela parece bonita daqui. Meio graciosa, mas de um modo desleixado, porque seu cabelo parece estar despenteado propositalmente. Seu vestido preto com bolinhas brancas feito de um tecido leve e meio transparente cai perfeitamente nela. Ela está de salto, mas ao contrário de mim parece que ela sabe andar com eles com perfeição.

- Você é minha editora-chefe?- pergunto.

- Talvez. Qual é a sua plataforma? – seu tom está mais suave e não há indicação de sarcasmo agora. Ela está séria.

- Impresso.

- Sou, sim – ela confirma – Bem, parece que você vai precisar muito de mim por aqui. Cuide-se para não ficar com dívida, depois.

Isso parece meio cruel.

Como se eu quisesse computar alguma dívida com ela! Quero manter distância dela, se possível. Mas é claro que isso não vai acontecer, já que ela é a minha colega de quarto. E minha editora-chefe. E minha colega em Laboratório e Metodologia.

Fico tentada em lhe perguntar se está no meu semestre, mas aí percebo que é ridículo lhe perguntar isso, se já tem o posto de editora-chefe. Com certeza, ela já foi uma novata um dia. Já se estressou no primeiro dia e se escondeu no banheiro.

Ou não.

Talvez eu seja a única covarde por aqui.

- Ah, anda logo! – ela exclama e apanha a minha mão, me guiando para fora do banheiro.

É o primeiro contato que temos em cinco dias. Nunca nos abraçamos como se tivéssemos felizes por compartilhar o quarto, ou algo assim. Quando ela agarra a minha mão sem aviso prévio, eu deixo.

Porque pode ser que eu não tenha mais nada a perder.

* * *

**Dia 04 - **_Quinn Fabray_

A novata é engraçada. Meio covarde também.

Não acredito que ela quase desistiu no seu primeiro dia! Isso é tão surpreendente! Quer dizer, ela parecia tão empenhada nas aulas e no seu esforço em ser legal comigo, no fim de semana. Achei que ela fosse um pouco mais resistente!

Mas tudo bem. Porque ela é uma novata.

Novatos são medrosos assim mesmo diante de uma dificuldade. Porque, de repente, o mundo real não é exatamente do modo como fantasiavam em suas mentes.

E a mente dessa garota... Uh, deve ser recheada de coisas bonitinhas, do tipo ficar amiga da colega de quarto e se sair bem logo no primeiro dia. É por isso que ela é tão engraçada.

Claro, eu não vou rir disso na cara dela, porque tenho mais que fazer. E eu não posso cuidar dela o tempo todo, como se fosse a babá particular dela. Eu sou editora-chefe, caramba. Ela ainda vai me dever muito.

Saímos do banheiro, a minha mão ainda na dela.

Srta. Holiday está saindo da sala.

- Acabou a reunião? – pergunto.

- Rachel, vou ter que dar um pulinho no Laboratório, mas está em ótimas mãos. A Quinn é a sua editora-chefe.

- É, _editora-chefe_ – enfatizo – Não babá, dá licença.

- Não se deixe enganar, ela vai te ajudar – Srta. Holiday colocou uma mão no ombro da novata – Depois me diga o que está achando da experiência! Tenham uma boa tarde, meninas!

Rachel olha para mim. Está me olhando feio e se livra da minha mão.

- Não preciso de você – ela rosna – Não precisa ser minha _babá_.

E aí ela entra na sala, mas para diante de todo mundo. Rolo os olhos, porque é evidente que ela não sabe o seu lugar.

- É, parece mesmo que não precisa da minha ajuda. Boa sorte, então – eu digo perto dela, desdenhando.

E sem mais, ando até a minha mesa, ao lado de Santana. Rachel não tem lugar da redação, e isso fica claro. O problema é dela, foi ela quem não quis aceitar meu auxílio. Quer dizer, não que eu tenha paciência pra esse tipo de coisa, é claro. Tenho mais o que fazer dentro disso daqui, além de ficar indo atrás da novata covarde que se refugiou no banheiro. Aposto como ela ficou com lágrimas nos olhos e ficou tentada a largar tudo.

Maldita ególatra.

Parece que o mundo não gira mais ao seu redor, não é mesmo, novata?

Mesmo sentada, olho para ela, para a novata. Ela parece apavorada em pé daquele jeito, olhando todo mundo. Parece, realmente, que vai vomitar, ou fugir de novo.

- Então essa é a sua novata? – Santana intercala o olhar entre mim e a novata, soltando uma risadinha.

- Dá pra acreditar? Já estou notando que serei a babá dela pelo resto do semestre – digo, suspirando pesadamente. Estou meio decepcionada. É mesmo um saco que essa garota seja tão sem noção. Se ao menos eu tivesse tido a sorte da Santana... Ela ficou responsável por uma tal de Brittany, que é totalmente um amor. Mas a minha novata parece ser meio boba – Arre, já volto. Vou ter de salvá-la mais uma vez...

Saio da minha cadeira.

- O que você está fazendo aí parada? – pergunto para a garota, que olha para os próprios pés. Ela ergue a cabeça para mim e me olha – Venha logo, para perto de mim.

- Mas...

- Mas o quê? Você não consegue pensar por conta própria, não? – retruco, impaciente, pegando o braço dela e levando-a até a minha mesa. Santana dá uma olhadinha nela, engolindo uma risada.

- Você não me disse para...

- Não preciso dizer! – rolo os olhos – Sou sua editora-chefe. Ou você cola em mim, ou pula fora desse negócio, está entendendo? – viro-me para Sr. Schue e digo – Hey, Schue, passa pra cá uma cadeira que a novata está pronta!

Sr. Schue se levanta de seu lugar, trazendo uma cadeira de rodinhas consigo. Ele a coloca ao meu lado, bem entre mim e Santana. Santana se afasta um pouquinho, e não sei se é por educação ou meramente por desprezo. Ela odeia novatos. Está gostando da sua novata, Brittany, pois ela ainda não lhe pregou nenhuma peça. Ao contrário da minha novata: já tinha de resgatá-la duas vezes em menos de vinte minutos. Essa é a droga do meu trabalho: todo mundo acha que preciso dar conta de tudo no mundo.

- Rachel, certo? – Sr. Schue lhe inquere depois que ela já está sentada; ela assente – Não sei se Quinn já te deu alguma orientação, mas como é o seu primeiro dia, apenas fique aqui com ela e a veja trabalhar. É claro que a sua função é bastante diferente da dela, mas vocês podem conversar sobre pegarem alguma pauta do dia. Está bem assim, Quinn?

Eu dou de ombros.

Tanto faz, desde que a novata pare de ficar achando que o mundo está contra ela e que – _ai, meu Deus_ – ninguém a entende.

- Seja bem-vinda, aliás – ele adiciona. A novata sorri meio sem jeito; ele retorna ao seu trabalho sem mais delongas, e ela me olha.

- Então, o que você está fazendo? – ela me pergunta de um jeito meio tímido, observando a tela do computador aberta na nova diagramação da capa do jornal.

Troco um olhar e uma risadinha com Santana; é inevitável.

- Relaxa, novata – eu digo – Apenas fique quieta, de preferência sem fazer perguntas e me deixe fazer o meu trabalho.

- Mas você ouviu o que...

- Eu decido isso – saliento com determinação. Se as coisas acontecerem desse jeito, eu vou me casar dela muito rápido. Olho para Santana, sem me importar com a novata – Sant, cadê a lista dos entrevistados? Acho que, sabe como é, poderíamos imprimir as fotos de cada um com seus respectivos nomes para facilitar o reconhecimento. Acho que muita gente fica perdida nesse tipo de evento.

- Hey, essa é uma boa ideia! – Santana me diz – Vou achar o e-mail do Figgins e já te encaminho!

Figgins é um cara legal. Não entende muito da vida, mas sempre nos ajuda aqui no Laboratório de Carreiras. É nosso coordenador de Jornalismo dentro da NYU e seu sotaque é meio engraçado. Santana vive dizendo que quase nunca o entende. Pensando bem, eu sofro desse mesmo problema.

- Quais pautas você já tem? Eu poderia... – a novata recomeça. Meu Deus, alguém aqui precisa prestar atenção no que eu digo!

- Não poderia, então pare de falar – respondo na mesma hora, enquanto olho a nova diagramação.

- Mas...

- Mas, mas, mas. É só isso que você sabe dizer? Seja útil, novata, não seja uma perda de tempo para os meus ouvidos!

Ela fica quieta.

- E-mail enviado – Santana diz.

Fecho a página de diagramações e abro minha caixa de e-mails.

- E-mail recebido. Devemos fazer um quadro com os entrevistados e os entrevistadores, para ninguém se perder. Mas é claro que se eu vir o Tanaka e ele for seu, eu vou poder entrevistá-lo. Pelo menos, assim ninguém perde nada.

- Eu fiquei com a April – Santana diz – Parece legal entrevistar alguém que passou metade da vida bêbada.

- Só espero que ela não vomite em você.

- Eu espero que tenham encomendado um buffet legal esse ano. O frango frito do ano passado e fez passar mal.

- Quem vai entrevistar o pessoal do buffet?

- Isso é importante? – Santana olha para mim, rindo.

Não é, e até parece que estou ligando para isso.

- Hey, novata! – Santana ri para ela – Você fica com o buffet!

A novata olha para Santana expressando horror.

- Que pauta é essa? – ela pergunta.

- Não é uma pauta – eu e Santana respondemos juntas.

- Estamos por dentro do Comitê de Palestras, e vamos entrevistar algumas pessoas. Todo mundo gosta do Dia das Palestras, porque ninguém tem aula e ganha crédito extra por somente ficar dormindo ao invés de participar – Santana esclarece.

- Vai ter buffet? – a novata quer saber.

- Claro, é tipo um coquetel, entendeu?

- Não parece... – ela começa. Eu sei o que vai dizer.

Não parece legal cobrir o buffet. E não é mesmo. Mas e daí? Ela quer ser útil, não é mesmo? E o trabalho sujo sempre acaba parando nas minhas mãos. Agora, estou passando o trabalho sujo para as mãos da novata. É um direito meu, por ser a editora-chefe.

- Ah, pare de reclamar! Você mal chegou! – exclamo.

Ela fica quieta de novo.

- Quando isso acontece? – ela quer saber.

- Depois de amanhã. Você precisa fazer o cadastramento para conseguir a licença para entrar no evento – abro a página do cadastramento, no próprio site da faculdade – Aqui, faça logo antes que encerre o prazo.

Todo o corpo estudantil e docente precisa fazer esse cadastramento para haver o controle do evento, é claro. O evento é meio grande e tem visibilidade regional, de modo que é por conta disso que o Editorial NYC, o jornal da faculdade, está cobrindo o evento. A tiragem é regional, então temos de estar presentes.

Eu me levanto e a deixo sentar na minha cadeira. Troco um olhar com Santana; ela deixa escapar uma risadinha silenciosa.

Leva uns dois minutos.

- Comece a pensar nas perguntas a serem feitas – digo à novata – Não que seja difícil, você só vai lidar com comida. Vai ser fichinha.

Ela assente.

Duas horas se passa, e estamos na mesma posição. Fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu na diagramação, e ela me olhando. Converso com Santana de vez em quando e isso acaba por amenizar a situação.

Quando não aguentamos mais ficar olhando o tela do computador, digo:

- Intervalo?

Santana suspira.

- Leu a minha mente – ela diz.

Eu e Santana apanhamos nossas carteiras, enquanto a novata apenas nos observa.

- Anda logo, venha com a gente – acabo dizendo para ela. A novata se surpreende e esboça um sorriso apressado.

- Obrigada. Aonde vão?

- Intervalo, querida – Santana fala, rolando os olhos – Vamos fazer um lanche, conversar... Talvez jogar sinuca, ou dormir um pouco.

Levamos as nossas bolsas, pois é mais seguro. Apesar de, é claro, ainda não ter havido uma ocorrência de furto pra esses lados. Vamos para um dos bistrôs; peço um café puro e uma torta fria. Santana pede um prato cheio de salada e um suco. A novata ainda está escolhendo.

- Um cappuccino – ela diz para atendente. Pagamos, esperamos por nossas comidas e nos sentamos.

- Vai ficar com fome depois – digo para a novata.

Ela faz que não com a cabeça.

- Estou acostumada.

- E aí, novata. Como está sendo a sua adaptação? Muito diferente do que achou?

Ela dá de ombros.

- Está tudo bem por enquanto.

Eu sei que está mentindo. Quer dizer, eu já a salvei umas três vezes. Não parece _nada_ bem. Dá para perceber que ela está tensa aqui conosco, como se quisesse se refugiar no banheiro mais uma vez.

- Ainda é o primeiro dia – respondo, lançando uma piscadela para Sant – Tudo fica pior depois. Espere as provas e, especialmente, os trabalhos começarem. Vai enlouquecer na primeira semana – eu rio, não conseguindo evitar aquilo – Metodologia é uma porcaria. Rodei no primeiro semestre, mas resolvi pegar de novo agora no quinto.

Ela assente.

- Você também está no quinto período? – ela inquere para Santana, que assente.

- O primeiro é sempre muito bom, o segundo é ok também, se você conseguir sobreviver à Ética e Cidadania e à Legislação. O terceiro é meio depressivo. O quarto recomeça um pouco com toda a responsabilidade, especialmente por conta do estágio obrigatório. E o quinto... – Santana olha para mim.

- Está ótimo, não está? – pergunto, rindo.

- Ah, está uma maravilha! – Santana devolve.

- O melhor mesmo é as pessoas que você conhece – falei com certeza – É muito fácil fazer amizade aqui, apesar da competição. Você pode encontrar o amor da sua vida, aqui, também – eu ri. Eu meio que estava mentindo, eu acho. Ainda não achei o amor da minha vida. Mas tanto faz. Ela não precisava saber disso.

Apesar de suspeitar, por conta de Puck.

Mas ele não é o amor da minha vida, é preciso logo esclarecer.

É claro que ele é legal – quando não está de gracinha pra cima de mim – e eu sei que posso chamá-lo para qualquer coisa, desde sexo a matar uma barata no banheiro. E é claro que ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas não é uma espécie de amor.

É claro que o amo, mas como amigo. É inegável o quando nos dando bem assim, mantendo essa relação de amigos com benefícios.

O intervalo acaba – não dá tempo para jogar sinuca, ou tirar um cochilo – e voltamos para o corredor do Editorial.

Passamos no banheiro.

Entro no meu box preferido, o cheio de desenhos e alguns xingamentos. Meu verso preferido ainda está ali, ninguém ousou ainda a rabiscá-lo. Releio-o. Embaixo dele há uma carinha desenhada, em tinta vermelha.

Sorrio, porque isso é meio que legal.

Retiro a minha caneta piloto da bolsa e rabisco abaixo da carinha:

In the dream that I've seen,

In the day that is gone,

On the flow of the wind the ocean,

And the black oh the night,

And the breath of the…

One who doesn't care

Guardo a piloto e sorrio de novo. É preciso dizer que me importo, na verdade.

* * *

**Hello, there!**

**Então, né. Mais uma fanfic pra vocês. Faberry, yay! *-* Estou me especializando nisso, haha. **

**Espero que gostem dessa, pois ela meio que é inspirada na minha própria vida! ;)**

**Reviews?**

**Love, Nina.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Dia 05 **_– Rachel Berry._

Acabei de abrir os olhos e o dia já parece horrível.

É claro que fico ansiosa para as aulas, elas são sempre boas e instrutivas. Mas só de pensar que à tarde tenho de me enfurnar novamente na redação, para ser tratada como apenas mais uma – uma pessoa do tipo inútil, é preciso adicionar – não me apetece muito.

Minha colega de quarto ainda está desmaiada na cama ao lado.

O nosso quarto é ótimo, não é parecido com uma caixa de fósforo. Não há odor de mofo, nem é calorento demais. É muito bom, na verdade. Gosto daqui – gostaria mais, se a minha colega de quarto fosse mais legal comigo. Quinn, ao invés disso, é do tipo que não fala muito e convida o cara do moicano todas as noites para vir aqui. De vez em quando ela me expulsa daqui – e eu sei o que eles ficam fazendo enquanto estou fora. Isso já aconteceu três vezes. No sábado, domingo e ontem. Ontem ela simplesmente virou para mim e disse:

- Novata, preciso que você dê uma caminhada longa pelo campus. Divirta-se, porque pode apostar que eu me divertirei.

Era quase dez da noite, eu estava realmente cansada de não fazer nada a tarde inteira, além de apenas observar o monitor do computador de Quinn. Mas mesmo assim eu me propus a "dar uma caminhada". Os bistrôs já estavam fechados, mas caminhei pelas alamedas, observando a noite. No fim, fiquei conversando com Kurt e Finn, meu namorado, pelo whatsapp. É incrível como esse whatsapp tem o poder de me manipular a perder o tempo. Contei aos dois um pouco do meu dia, sem mencionar as partes ruins. Eles não precisavam saber que eu sou um zero à esquerda aqui dentro. Fazia apenas quatro dias que eu estava ali, longe de Lima, minha cidade natal, e eu já estava com saudades de Finn. Nós éramos inseparáveis no ensino médio e estar aqui sem ele parece esquisito demais. É ruim demais ficar sozinha, quando a sua colega de quarto está transando com um amigo, ou assim parece.

Levantei da cama e passei entre o vão das nossas camas. O banheiro fica bem no meio delas, de modo que é bastante apropriado. A minha toalha está pendurada na maçaneta, bem onde eu a tinha deixado. Enfio-me no box; a água tem pouca pressão, mas é satisfatório. Ainda estou me lavando quando Quinn abre a porta e entra. Ela está do modo que a conheci: de calcinha e de baby look. Seu cabelo parece meio revolto. Não consigo ver seu rosto com clareza, por conta do vapor que embaçou a porta do box. Ela não parece carregar vergonha nenhuma por sempre estar seminua pelo quarto. Quer dizer, não que haja um problema: somos duas meninas. E eu já vi muita menina pelada na minha vida na época do ensino médio, por conta do banho após a Educação Física.

- Hey – ela diz do outro lado do vidro embaçado – Não demore.

- Tudo bem – meio que grito para ser ouvida.

Ela escova os dentes e lava o rosto, depois sai.

Termino meu banho e, quando estou procurando por roupas limpas na minha mala, noto que Quinn não está mais no quarto. Que Deus não tenha permitido que ela tenha saído daqui daquele jeito. Acho que deve estar no regulamento não andar seminua pelos corredores do alojamento.

Estou de calcinha e sutiã quando a porta se abre.

Eu meio que solto um gritinho sufocado, porque quem está parado diante de mim é Puck.

- Relaxa, novata – Quinn diz, entrando em seguida – Não tem nada aí que Puck não saiba, a menos que você tenha um terceiro mamilo.

Ainda estou chocada quando estou carregando o meu vestido para dentro do banheiro correndo.

- Não liga – ouço Quinn dizer para Puck.

- NÃO FAÇA MAIS ISSO! EXISTE UMA COISA CHAMADA "BATER NA PORTA" – grito lá de dentro do banheiro.

- Foi mal, novata – Puck diz do quarto.

- MEU NOME NÃO É "NOVATA"!

- Ela disse isso para mim ontem – minha colega de quarto ri para Puck. Aposto como estão na cama dela. Isso é um nojo, sério. Por que eles têm de fazer isso justamente na minha frente?

Olho-me no espelho, e percebo que ainda estou em brasa. Sério, por que eu mereço tudo isso? O que eu fiz para merecer toda essa incompreensão e todo esse desacato? Deveria existir uma lei interna sobre meninas e meninos não poderem se misturar dentro dos quartos! E se eu estivesse sem roupa alguma? Eu iria morrer de vergonha mais do que já estou...

Parece que essa gente não é nada coerente, se quer saber. Eles não ligam para nada, além de dar ordens ou algo assim.

Seco meu cabelo e tento fazê-lo ficar o mais apresentável possível sem os frizzes que sempre aparecem. Ainda estou mal-humorada quando saio do banheiro.

Vejo Puck em cima da Quinn. Embora eles não estejam transando e estejam pelo menos de roupas íntimas – Quinn ainda está de calcinha e posso visualizar daqui a boxer preta de Puck; uma visão que preferia não ter –, isso ainda parece um nojo. Por que precisam demonstrar tanto amor logo às sete e quinze da manhã? Eu ainda nem tomei o meu café da manhã! É muita informação para mim! Não quero saber como é que as pernas dele se encaixam nas dela, ou a forma feroz que estão se beijando entre as risadas.

- Argh – eu digo para eles – Estou indo tomar café da manhã.

Eles continuam a se beijar como se não tivessem transado na noite anterior. É completamente nojento, estou falando. Por que tive de cair justamente _nesse _quarto? Se pelo menos eles fizessem isso no quarto dele...

"Não que vocês estejam se importando", acabo pensando quando estou fechando a porta.

Droga, como vou entrar de volta? Esqueci-me de pedir a cópia da chave para a minha colega de novo... Por que eu sempre faço isso? Ah, que se dane! Posso ir à Central fingir que perdi minha chave e preciso de uma reposição; aposto que vou ter que pagar por isso, mas tanto faz. Apenas preciso chegar ao meu bistrô preferido e arrancar da minha memória a minha colega de quarto aos amassos com um cara que me vi nua – ou quase isso.

Encontro meu bistrô preferido e peço um cappuccino, a minha bebida dos deuses, e um pedaço de torta vegetariana. Depois que acabo com a torta, abro meu livro, O Diário de Anne Frank, e o fico lendo enquanto beberico o café, que vai ficando cada vez mais frio à medida que os minutos se esvaem. Uma coisa sobre mim é que eu posso ler em qualquer lugar, mesmo aqui, num bistrô movimentado e barulhento, às sete e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Minha primeira aula apenas começa às oito e meia e espero que esse tempinho lendo me acalme o bastante para eu esquecer tudo o que aconteceu no quarto nessa manhã.

Minha colega de quarto parece meio irritante. Ela está sempre irritada ou impaciente comigo, mas não conversa comigo, prefere me mandar embora do quarto para ficar transando com o cara do moicano. É realmente muito chato morar naquele quarto. Será que eu posso requisitar outra colega de quarto? Precisarei mesmo ficar convivendo com Quinn, suas calcinhas e Puck todos os meus dias, até o final da faculdade? Vai ser terrível. Não que eu me importe com as calcinhas dela, de vez em quando elas são engraçadinhas com suas mensagens bobas. Mas se ao menos Quinn fosse um pouco mais receptiva, ou se me incluísse em alguma conversa... E Puck? Como suportá-lo? Ele é outro que não tem interesse algum por mim, apenas diz oi e fica se pegando com a Quinn, _bem na minha frente_. Assim não dá nem mesmo para suportar passar a noite lá!

Alguém senta na minha mesa, e levo um susto.

É a minha colega de quarto.

- Você precisava vir num bistrô tão longe dos quartos? – ela responde, meio arfando. Está me olhando com um pouco de raiva, e não entendo isso. Faço menção de me pronunciar, mas ela retira da bolsa um objeto que tintila e o estende para mim – Sua chave, sua idiota. Por que nunca a pediu? Eu não posso fazer _tudo_ por você, novata! Dá pra entender que eu tenho a minha vida? Procure uma para você também!

Pego a chave – afinal, não precisa de uma chave para a portaria, já que utilizamos nossos cartões; era de se pensar que pudéssemos usá-los também nas portas dos quartos, como nos hotéis e tal. Olho para ela meio magoada. Por que ela nunca tem nada legal para me dizer?

- Eu esqueci, desculpe – digo a verdade – Eu quase não a vi muito, desde que me instalei. E ontem nós saímos juntas do estágio e fomos direto para o quarto...

- Sei, sei, novata – ela me corta, rolando os olhos, parecendo mais irritada ainda; é como se não suportasse a minha voz, ou algo assim – Você é a minha sombra, agora. Eu já entendi. Mas pode parando por aí. Não sou sua babá. Vê se agora para de achar que vou ficar correndo atrás de você pelo campus para te salvar toda hora, ok? Tenho mais o que fazer, tá legal?

- Eu nunca... – tentei rebater, mas minha voz está baixa. Estou me sentindo uma idiota aqui, levando uma bronca de uma menina de mechas pink, uma menina, inclusive, que eu já vi quase sem roupa muitas vezes desde que cheguei aqui.

- Não, nem tente falar nada. Meus ouvidos agradecem. Agora eu preciso cuidar da minha vida, vê se cuida da sua – ela me diz e se levanta da cadeira.

Olho para o pessoal que está rindo na mesa à minha frente. São quatro amigos que dividem uma porção de batata frita. Acho que nunca vou arranjar um amigo aqui. Não quando...

Ok, é melhor eu calar a boca mesmo.

Não quero ficar falando dessa monstra que é a minha colega de quarto. Ela é insuportável, meu Deus!

Mesmo carregando uma espécie de frustração no peito, me forço a voltar à leitura.

Não sei se estou gostando desse lugar. É sempre muito ruim ser desprezada desse modo, como se você não fizesse diferença.

Talvez eu não faça mesmo diferença para essa gente.

Especialmente para Quinn, que mais parece que quer me ver longe dela.

Cinco minutos antes de a sineta tocar, eu devolvo o livro à bolsa, preparada para seguir para as minhas aulas. É uma pena que hoje tenha Laboratório, porque desse modo verei Quinn antes do estágio. Não queria que isso acontecesse, mas é o que há para a manhã. Tenho Inglês Aplicado e Laboratório. _Dois períodos_ de Laboratório. Minha vida é mesmo um saco.

Inglês Aplicado é legal, apesar de a professora ser meio louca. Nunca sei quando ela está falando a sério, ou não. Mas tanto faz. Isso não é importante. Ela nos passa uma bateria de exercícios para finalizarmos durante a aula, e eu me junto com um casal de orientais. A menina não fala muito, mas o menino me ajuda na maior parte das questões.

Não compro nada para comer no intervalo, porque não estou mesmo com fome. Encontro Santana no corredor, mas ela não diz nada. Segue em frente. Estou sozinha aqui no corredor, esperando o professor chegar. Abro a página do Facebook para me distrair enquanto espero. Logo mais, um pouco de gente se junta a mim. Quinn, Santana, Puck, uma menina loira e um menino com muito gel no cabelo também. Vejo-os num canto, conversando. Quinn parece feliz com eles – parece que não é ácida, ou mal-educada como é comigo. Pergunto-me qual é o meu problema. O que ela tem contra mim.

O que é?

Eu não sei, pois desde que cheguei aqui sou legal com ela. Ela que não é comigo.

Não me aproximo deles, pois acho que não querem mesmo a minha companhia, caso contrário já teriam se juntado a mim.

Quando enfim está na hora de entrar, procuro uma mesa com um computador mais afastado. O Laboratório de Jornalismo é muito legal: há vários computadores de última geração e parece ser uma matéria muito tranquila de se levar.

Fico sozinha no meu computador, apesar de ter um monte de gente aqui – mais que o normal. Não vejo Quinn, mas afasto isso da mente. Não preciso dela.

O professor entra e faz a chamada.

Em seguida começa a dizer as boas vindas.

- Essa cadeira, vocês vão perceber, é a melhor e a mais tranquila de todas, vocês apenas precisam frequentá-la e fazer os boletins futuros – o professor começa a discorrer na frente da sala – Ela é dividida em três módulos: impresso, rádio e TV. É a cadeira que chega mais perto da prática que todas as outras. Aqui, diferente das outras, vocês viverão um pouco o que é o Jornalismo.

Isso me deixa animada.

Se isso me permitirá ter um pouco mais de vivência com outras pessoas e experiências além das que já tive, eu sei que vou gostar muito do Laboratório.

- Neste primeiro momento, passarei a vocês um trabalho que perdurará pelo semestre inteiro, sua entrega é somente na última semana de aulas. Vocês criarão um blog a respeito da cadeira e tudo que engloba o Jornalismo – todo mundo meio que se agita em suas cadeiras, cochichando e fazendo comentários altos – As postagens não precisam apenas falar de um tópico, ou abordar um só tema e, é claro, haverá algumas obrigatórias, sobre os textos que iremos ler durante o semestre. Para dar andamento ao blog, vocês precisarão de um parceiro. Já houve muitas confusões sobre grupos muito grandes, por isso peço-lhes que arranjem apenas _um_ companheiro ou companheira para o blog. Novatos, caso seus padrinhos ou madrinhas estejam aqui, sugiro que os procurem.

Ah, não.

NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Porque a Quinn é a minha madrinha! É por isso que sou a novata dela!

Mas eu nem sei onde ela está. E tenho muita certeza de que ela não irá concordar com isso, de manter um blog justamente comigo, a pessoa que ela mais detesta nesse campo – pelo menos, é assim que vejo tudo acontecer: ela me odeia.

Fico estática, esperando alguém vir até mim.

Entrevejo algumas mechas cor de rosa despontarem acima de um monitor em outra mesa. Não vou chamá-la, não vou fazer nada. Vou esperar. Alguém vai ficar sem par e vai perceber que também estou sozinha, então iremos nos juntar como dupla, e meu problema estará resolvido. É isso. Vou ficar quietinha aqui, apenas isso. Vejo todo mundo se movimentando, sorrindo e conversando uns com os outros. Enxergo Santana sentar ao lado da menina loira que vi com o seu grupo mais cedo. Tento, agora, prestar atenção em Quinn. Cadê ela?

Alguém se larga no banquinho ao meu lado. É Quinn. Ela ajeita o cabelo olhando-se no reflexo da tela do computador.

- E aí – ela diz.

- Você não prec...

- Você vai se dar mal nesse treco se eu não me dispor a te ajudar, não quero ser responsável por isso. Guarde suas palavras para depois – Quinn diz, sem olhar para mim. Ela parece não se importar nem um pouco por sempre ser fria comigo.

- E a Santana? Eu não vou me importar se voc...

- Eu disse: _guarde suas palavras para depois_ – ela fala num tom rude e enfático, me olhando com uma expressão irritada – A Santana está indo bem com a Brittany. Entramos num acordo de ajudar nossos novatos. Depois desse dez, é melhor fazer tudo o que eu mandar, inclusive parar de se humilhar desse jeito. Não consigo conviver com gente que não tem amor próprio. Você pode começar a pensar num nome para o blog. Deixa que eu faço o layout, porque já fiz esse curso de informática no segundo período.

Fico olhando para ela. Concordo com a cabeça. Ela está falando rápido, mas num tom desprovido de compaixão. Ela está falando com displicência e arrogância. É isso, essa garota é meio arrogante por demais. Não combina nada a ver com o meu gênio. Ela não tem nada a ver _comigo_. Somos meio imiscíveis.

Somos liberados no segundo período, porque não há muito que fazer.

Quinn se despede:

- A gente se vê depois.

Ela vai embora com Santana e os outros.

Sinto-me mais uma vez rejeitada. Dou uma passada no banheiro. Por um acaso, acabo entrando no mesmo box da tarde anterior. Há mais coisas escritas abaixo da minha carinha. Ainda não sei se é um poema, uma canção, ou meramente um manifesto contra o mundo. Procuro a minha caneta mais uma vez e escrevo abaixo:

_Eu me sinto tão sozinha no mundo._

* * *

**Dia 05** – _Quinn Fabray_

Não vejo a novata durante o almoço. Volto para o quarto depois, e ela não está lá. Passo de lá para apanhar as folhas com os entrevistados que eu e Santana fizemos antes das aulas.

A novata não está em lugar algum.

É bizarro.

Finalmente aprendeu que precisa desaparecer um pouco. Levou um pouco de tempo, mas ela enfim está entendendo que não pode ficar me seguindo, ou sei lá. Porque isso é a maior chatice.

Mas quando chego à redação, ela já está lá. Sentada, aguardando. O computador ainda está desligado, e ela está grudada em seu celular, acho que está no whatsapp. Ela não olha para mim, ou diz algo. Melhor assim.

Não me importo.

Sigo para a minha cadeira habitual e ligo o meu monitor. Ainda faltam dez minutos para o sinal bater e nenhum coordenador chegou. É claro que há outros alunos aqui dentro, mas cada um está no seu próprio mundinho, tal como a novata.

Pego-me pensando de destiná-la a trabalhar em cima do buffet foi algo meio cruel. Ninguém liga para o cardápio, desde que ele esteja ótimo. Eu sei que estou sendo meio idiota com ela, mas ei, ninguém disse que o mundo real não é cruel.

Ele é.

Quando cheguei aqui, eu também sofri. Quis abandonar o estágio e não dar ouvidos às pessoas. Mas depois melhora, é sério. Melhora mesmo. Quando vê, de repórter-quase-inútil você se torna editora-chefe e, bam: você tem mais responsabilidade que todo mundo, mas ainda pode pregar peças nos novatos.

Pigarreio e olho para a novata, que continua alheia.

- Hmmm, novata? – chamo-a – Novata, estou falando com você! – digo com mais clareza, quando ela não me responde. Ela ergue a cabeça e olha em volta. Pisca para mim por um segundo e faz uma cara surpresa.

- Oi. Desculpe. O que foi?

Ela é meio gentil.

Mesmo quando sou uma vaca com ela, a novata é legal comigo.

Isso é estranho. É claro que não estou acostumada com esse tipo de gente. Ela parece ser uma raridade por aqui.

Não fico envergonhada por trata-la com pouco esmero, porque não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Não tenho pena dos outros. Especialmente de alguém que precisa aprender um pouco mais sobre sobreviver no mundo real, fora da casa da mamãe e do papai.

- Sabe o negócio do buffet? – pergunto; ela assente – Então. Não precisa fazer. Vá ao evento para me acompanhar, tá legal?

- Mas e o buffet? – ela quer saber.

Rolo os olhos.

- Era somente uma brincadeira – eu digo – Ninguém vai entrevistar o pessoal do buffet, eles não têm importância alguma.

Ela fica me olhando.

- Por quê? Por que você quis que eu entrasse nessa _brincadeira_? – ela parece estar incomodada.

Acabo rindo e rolando os olhos.

- Ah, qual é! Não foi tão ruim. Você nem vai fazer a matéria, está vendo? – respondo.

- E se eu fizesse? Você iria chegar para mim e dizer: "vamos descartar a sua parte, porque foi tudo uma _brincadeira_"?

É, parece chato vendo desse ângulo. Mas hey, eu parei a tempo.

- Bem, mais ou menos.

Ela se levanta, repentinamente. E vem até mim. Senta ao meu lado com segurança, uma segurança que nunca vi antes. Fico meio apreensiva.

Ai, meu Deus!

_Socorro!_

A novata vai dar na minha cara!

- Você pode simplesmente falar se não gosta de mim, entendeu? Eu não vou ligar. Mas não precisa fazer um trote para me magoar, porque ao contrário do que vejo em você, eu sinto alguma coisa. Estou meio cansada de ser pisada desse jeito. Você não tinha o direito de fingir uma coisa dessas. Você é completamente uma filha da mãe.

Ouço tudo bem calada. Parece que ela está extravasando.

Ela não me bate.

Ela não me bate!

Somente fala umas coisas.

Covarde.

Mas tudo bem. Eu reconheço que foi bastante bobo da minha parte forjar o negócio do buffet. Na verdade, a culpa é da Santana. Mas tanto faz. Porque eu aceitei continuar com aquilo.

Entretanto, ela parece meio magoada. Seu rosto está expressando isso: um pouco de mágoa misturada com raiva e sentimentos que mal posso reconhecer.

- Foi uma brincadeira! – eu alego – Você não vai ser forçada a escrever sobre buffet nenhum!

- Por que você não diz logo que não mereço estar aqui, ou que não posso ser boa o suficiente como você? O que é, você pode me maltratar toda hora, mas não tem pode dizer o porquê me maltrata? – o tom dela está baixo, mas meio esquisito. Está espelhando um pouco de desespero.

É aí que vejo que, caramba, a novata parece que vai chorar na minha frente.

É a pressão desse inferno de mundo. Bem vinda, novata!

- Novata, que chilique todo é esse? – eu acabo rindo, porque estou meio nervosa. Eu sei que não é um chilique, ela está chegando ao limite em menos de dois dias de trabalho. E a culpa é minha.

A culpa é minha, eu fiz isso com ela.

- Você não tem o direito de me tratar como um nada – ela me diz, a voz meio tremendo –, porque nós somos _iguais_, estamos aqui dentro lutando pelo mesmo objetivo! Nós dividimos um quarto e vamos dividir a nossa vida pelos próximos quatro anos! – eu pretendo abrir a minha boca para retrucar alguma coisa, mas o que vejo nos olhos dela me faz retroceder. Fico calada, e ela adiciona – _E o meu nome não é "novata"!_ – ela exclama com um pouco de fúria e mágoa e tudo que está represado nela.

Quando faço menção de dizer seu nome, ou de amenizar a situação, ela já está indo embora. Ela se levanta da cadeira, apanha sua bolsa e sai porta afora.

Fico piscando para a porta até eu ver alguém se adentrando por ela. Não é a novat... Rachel. _Rachel_. Esforço-me para pensar nisso: o nome da novata é Rachel. É a Santana.

Ela logo se larga na cadeira que antes Rachel ocupou por alguns instantes, liga o computador e manda:

- Caramba, o que aconteceu com você?

Não digo nada por alguns segundos. Abro a minha boca, mas volto a fechá-la. Estou meio chocada.

Eu causei aquele ataque todo na novata!

Esse tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu antes.

- Quinn? – não respondo de novo, e ela olha em volta – A novata está atrasada de novo, vai acabar sentando-se aqui. Isso é uma droga completa. Por que ela fica te seguindo daquele modo?

- Você sabe, ela é novata – respondo mecanicamente.

- _E daí_? Eu já fui novata um dia e não agia daquele modo. Ela realmente precisa aprender um pouco a sobreviver nesse mundo. E, caramba, você _viu_ as roupas dela? Ela estava andando feito uma caipira com aqueles saltos! – Santana desata a rir – É de impressionar que não tenha um vestido de vaqueira e faça trancinhas nos cabelos! – ela ri de novo.

- Santana – eu digo – Isso não tem graça. Aquilo que fizemos com ela sobre o buffet não foi legal.

- E daí? Ela é_ novata_! Ela não vai descobrir nada, até que estejamos rindo da cara dela! Vai ser um momento marcante na minha vida!

Algo obstrui minha garganta, o ar é rarefeito.

- Ela já sabe.

Santana olha para mim, os olhos esquadrinhados.

- Ela já sabe de quê?

- Do nosso trote – respondo.

- _O quê?!_

- Eu tive de dizer a ela, ok? Não pareceu... Justo.

- _Justo_? Desde quando você _liga_ para isso? – Santana está rindo em meio ao seu tom levemente aborrecido.

- Não me pareceu legal, ok?! Ela está se adaptando, não parece legal fazer esse tipo de brincadeira com que não sabe nada sobre esse mundo.

- É justamente _essa_ a razão da brincadeira! – Santana exclama.

- Olha, se o Schue chegar, diga que já venho.

Santana me olha como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro, é rapidinho.

Não vou ao banheiro. Fico parada no saguão do prédio, olhando todo mundo, sentindo-me a pior pessoa do mundo.

Cadê a novata?

Cadê a _Rachel_?

Sento-me em uma das cadeiras dispostas ali e aguardo. Sr. Schue passa por mim com um copo de café.

- A reunião começa em quinze minutos! – ele me diz. Assinto, porque não tenho condições de dizer-lhe uma desculpa.

O bistrô!

Acabo de me lembrar daquele bistrô do prédio 8, aquele que encontrei a novata mais cedo! Ah, a salvação existe!

Ando meio apressada pela alameda entre os prédios a fim de chegar a tempo no bistrô. E se ela acabou de sair pelo outro lado? E se eu não conseguir falar com ela?

Puck vem na minha direção, sorrindo. Não tenho tempo para ele!

- E aí, Dancing Queen? – ele diz.

- Puck, agora não – afasto-o de mim – Você viu a minha novata por aí?

- Aquela que eu vi quase pelada hoje de manhã? – ele solta uma risadinha sacana. Concordo sem paciência. – Não. Por quê? Perdeu ela, foi?

- Eu fiz uma coisa chata com ela.

- Ah, não me diga que você transou com ela, dispensou a garota e agora ela está magoada! Você tem mesmo o dom!

Balanço a cabeça. O Puck realmente precisa de um psiquiatra, sério mesmo.

- Foi no Editorial.

- Você transou com ela no Editorial? Uau, suponho que esteja muito ferrada!

- Puckerman! – exclamou, porque às vezes penso que ele merece uns tapas – Cale a boca, ok? Fiz uma coisa chata com ela no Editorial, eu fingi que tinha uma pauta para ela, mas era apenas um trote!

- Achei que tinha filmado tudo, você sabe como eu gostaria d... AI! TÁ BOM, EU JÁ PAREI! – ele grita quando eu lhe dou um beliscão doloroso – Eu não sei de nada! Não a vi! Está satisfeita?! – ele me olha feio, esfregando o local que eu belisquei.

- Não!

- O trote vai acontecer?

- É claro que não. É por isso que estou procurando por ela. Eu disse a ela sobre a brincadeira e... Bem, é justo dizer que ela não gostou muito.

- Vocês não dormem juntas? Juntas em camas separadas, eu sei – ele logo conserta – No mesmo quarto. Vocês dividem um quarto, certo? Ela vai aparecer. Para onde poderia ter ido?

- E-eu não sei! – retruco – Acho que ela está no bistrô do 8 e, se você sair da minha frente, eu vou poder conferir isso.

- Hey, não me culpe não! Foi você quem começou com o negócio do trote. É uma pena que... – observando a minha expressão, ele para – Ok, ok. Não vou mais abrir a boca.

- Obrigada – agradeço de mau-humor – Agora dá licença...

- Está mesmo correndo atrás dela por isso? Para pedir _desculpas_? Desde quando você é _assim?_

- Não vou pedir desculpas – alego, sentindo a minha boca amarga. Pedir desculpas não é comigo – Apenas quero esclarecer umas coisas. E você sabia que ela falou um monte de coisas para mim? Disse que eu sou uma _filha da mãe_!

- Você _é_ uma filha da mãe – Puck confirma na mesma hora.

- PUCKERMAN, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO!

- Vá atrás dela então, oras! – ele diz – Boa sorte – ele me lança uma piscadela. Rolo os olhos. Não sei por que perco meu tempo com ele, sinceramente...

Ela não está mais lá. No bistrô, quero dizer.

O bistrô está quase vazio e nem sinal da novata. _Rachel_. Nem um sinal dela.

Eu estraguei tudo.

Ela me odeia.

É bem feito para mim, é claro. Por que fui inventar de continuar com aquela brincadeira? Pareceu imoral demais até mesmo para mim!

E daí se ela não tem amigos por aqui? Qual é o problema se ela quer ser minha amiga? Eu deveria consentir isso, não deveria?

Eu sou tão filha da mãe _mesmo_. Ela tem razão: eu sou.

Meu estômago está gelado e estou tão nervosa que todo o meu corpo parece que está num estado de estupor crítico.

Retrocedo até o prédio. Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora.

Não sei onde ela está, e duvido muito que vá falar comigo outra vez.

A tarde se passa, e Rachel não volta para a redação. Não importa o que eu esteja fazendo, mas eu sempre dou uma olhadela para a cadeira onde ela estava antes de eu chegar ali.

- Quem está procurando? – Santana me pergunta antes do intervalo.

- Ninguém – digo.

Mas ela sabe quem eu procuro.

Não a vejo durante o restante do dia. As horas parecem chatas demais para eu suportá-las. Se ao menos eu estivesse discutindo com a novata, mandando-a manter a boca fechada, ou qualquer coisa assim...

Às oito, quando saio com Sr. Schue, tudo que quero fazer é tomar um banho e me jogar na cama. Ainda não há nada importante nas aulas, nada de provas ou trabalhos, e isso me consola. Posso dormir o quanto quiser sem dar atenção a essas coisas. Sigo para os dormitórios, esperando encontrar a novata.

É claro que a encontro. Ela está deitada em sua cama de solteiro, lendo o mesmo livro que a vi nas mãos pela manhã. Tento saber qual é o título, mas não enxergo daqui.

- Oi – eu digo, a minha voz mais baixa que o normal – Você foi embora do Editorial? Eu quero dizer para sempre. Você foi?

A novata – Rachel! O nome dela é RACHEL – não me olha, ou para de ler.

- Não. Estou lendo, dá licença? – ela pede com uma secura anormal para quem eu ouvi me tratar com tanta gentileza por todos esses dias.

- Olha, eu...

- Essa é a minha última noite aqui e eu apreciaria se eu tivesse um pouco de sossego – Rachel me atropela e diz.

Fico piscando para ela.

O quê?

- Como assim sua última noite?

- Consegui um quarto individual na ala D. Parece que alguém pulou fora da faculdade ontem e o quarto vagou.

Não consigo respirar.

Eu ferrei com tudo mesmo!

- Não... Não precisa. Eu vim aqui justamente para...

- Não precisa achar que me deve algo. Não quero nada seu. Vou ficar bem sozinha, já estou acostumada.

Mas ela não deveria estar acostumada.

Ficar sozinho é horrível!

Ela não pode estar falando sério...

- Rachel... – eu sussurro, porque é a primeira coisa que me aparece na minha mente: seu nome.

Ela levanta a cabeça, completamente surpresa. É a primeira vez que digo seu nome por conta própria. Mas então ela logo volta sua atenção ao seu livro.

- Obrigada pela estadia, apenas isso. Agora, eu agradeceria se você me deixasse terminar de ler – ela me responde.

Fico ali parada, sem dizer nada.

Estou com a minha garganta esquisita. Ela está meio que pinicando, parece que há um monte de algodão nela. Viro as costas e saio do quarto.

A noite está quente e sou recebida com uma amostra disso. Não me importo. Corro pelo campus, atravessando as vielas escuras sem me importar com qualquer coisa – com alunos psicopatas, com o gambá que vive por aqui, com o grito dos grilos. Não importa, eu apenas preciso chegar ao meu refúgio.

Quando chego ao prédio, a porta ainda não está trancada, há alguém no andar de cima limpando o chão: posso ouvir a enceradeira. Lágrimas despontam nos meus olhos, porque não suporto mais o que estou sentindo.

Eu fiz com que Rachel se sentisse um nada, mas na verdade o nada sou eu. Eu não valho nada. Não quando quase fiz uma coisa imbecil com uma das poucas pessoas que me trataram bem durante todo esse tempo aqui dentro. E ela nem me deve isso: ela acabou de chegar. Ela é gentil porque faz parte da natureza dela, ao contrário da minha: eu sou uma filha da mãe.

Passo o cartão na roleta e corro até o meu banheiro preferido. Entro no meu box e me sento na privada. Coloco as mãos na cabeça e deixo que o choro lave a minha alma. Não é de grande auxílio, pois mesmo depois de ficar fungando por uns dez minutos a sensação de sufocação não cedeu. Limpo os olhos e olho para a porta.

Pego a minha piloto e escrevo uma coisa bem lá em cima, em letras garrafais:

QUINN FABRAY É UMA FILHA DA MÃE.

Eu mereço essas palavras. Eu sei que mereço.

Miro o segundo verso que escrevi e vejo que a pessoa da caneta vermelha adicionou algo: _Eu me sinto tão sozinha no mundo._

Eu me sinto igual. Por isso, mais lágrimas escapam.

Eu não sou de chorar com frequência. Eu represo a mágoa e tudo mais, porque acho que chorar é uma forma de dizer que você está desistindo de lutar contra o mundo. E eu não posso me dar ao luxo de parar de lutar.

Recupero-me a tempo de conseguir escrever abaixo da pessoa da caneta vermelha:

_Ninguém se sente sozinha com uma música dessas, ouça: Planet Earth, Barrie Gledden. Espero que tudo fique melhor para você! Não desista! ;) _

* * *

**Ooi, gente!**

**Segunda capítulo, yay! Espero que tenham gostado! Por ora, Quinn ainda é uma bitch, mas não se preocupem: isso vai mudar, hehe. **

**Beijos!**

**Love, Nina. **


	3. Chapter Three

**Dia 16** – _Rachel Berry_

"Você deveria vir para cá", Finn diz ao telefone. Eu rio, porque é meio fofo. Faz quinze dias que não nos vemos, e é claro que isso vai se repetir por mais vezes. Mas ele sabe que eu precisei dessas semanas para me adaptar à faculdade e criar um pouco de resistência. Se toda vez que eu sentir saudade dele quiser vê-lo, nunca vou conseguir me concentrar nos estudos. E Lima fica meio longe daqui.

Em todo caso, sempre tenho o Kurt. Quer dizer, quase sempre. Até agora, não o vi. Mas ele sempre me relata seus dias de glória da NYADA, enquanto eu me contento em lhe dizer sobre as aulas, pois são a única coisa interessante por aqui. Contei-lhe que consegui um quarto privativo, alegando que minha colega de quarto é bagunceira demais (sob certo ponto de vista, é uma explicação real; e as vezes que eu tive de sair de lá para que ela e seu amigo transassem? Aquilo definitivamente estava me estressando). E, na verdade, fica sozinha não é tão desesperador – eu faço meus próprios horários e posso pendurar os pôsteres que eu quiser, sem falar que o frigobar não fica lotado de cervejas.

Ao menos, livrei-me de alguém que me quer ver pelas costas. Já é alguma vitória, de certa forma.

- No próximo fim de semana, quem sabe – respondo, meio rindo.

Eu realmente gosto dele. E sinto a sua falta.

Até a última semana, éramos meio inseparáveis. Kurt dizia que não suportava mais nos ver juntos como se fôssemos gêmeos, ou algo assim.

Finn se tornou meu segundo melhor amigo, depois que começamos a sair. Estamos juntos há quase dois anos, e a nossa relação me faz muito bem. Ele não tem muito senso de coordenação, ou uma inteligência acima da média, mas nos damos bem. Apesar de eu estar aqui, em Nova York, ele continuar em Ohio, na OST. Por enquanto, estamos lidando bem com as nossas decisões – não é como se ele pudesse ter ingressado na NYADA, ou na NYU. Quer dizer, talvez na NYU, sim. Mas ele preferiu não fazer parte daqui. Acho que é porque ele é meio que apegado demais à Ohio, enquanto eu, desde pequena, já sei que pertenço à NY. É aqui onde meu coração está, apesar de eu não estar numa universidade de canto, ou algo assim. Não lembro bem como é que o Jornalismo apareceu na minha vida. Acho que logo após eu e Kurt termos sido convidados para uma Amostra da NYADA e eu ter ficado assustada com aquele mundo. Então me contentei em cantar nas horas vagas, enquanto fico atrás de pessoas filhas da mãe que têm as informações das quais preciso para finalizar minha matéria. Elas realmente me fazem pirar.

Ainda bem que, agora, eu tenho uma pauta de verdade. Sobre novos best-sellers. Acho que ninguém a quis pegar, e o Sr. Schue a destinou a mim. Eu realmente não sei por que esse tipo de matéria é importante, em todo caso ao menos eu tenho o que fazer, além de apenas ficar trancada naquela sala olhando para o monitor. Eu posso ir às ruas, inquirir as pessoas e ir atrás de dados que darão base à minha reportagem.

É claro que, em tão pouco tempo, eu não sei muita coisa sobre como é que funciona tudo isso, esse mundo tão amplo que é essa área. Tudo que sei, por enquanto, é que é muito mais legal ir para as entrevistas. Com o resto, especialmente com a escrita jornalística (já que ainda não tive nenhuma aula preparatória sobre isso), eu lido depois.

É claro que não vou pedir auxílio algum para alguém, além do meu coordenador – que é bem legal, se você conseguir entender todas as piadas internas que ele faz. Parece que todo mundo têm uma boa relação com todo mundo – sempre alguém faz uma piada e brinca com outro alguém. É um clima descontraído, mas eu ainda não consegui me adentrar nele. Fico sozinha no meu canto, sem ser interrompida por ninguém, exceto pelo meu coordenador, quando há reuniões de pauta. Não falo com ninguém, também – nada além do estritamente necessário: "sim", "claro", "tudo bem".

Na última sexta-feira, entretanto, quando cheguei notei a minha colega de Inglês Aplicado, a oriental. Ela tem o cabelo superbrilhante e mechas azuis, que praticamente se confundem com o resto do seu cabelo. Ela parece meio gótica, mas é bastante inteligente. De vez em quando, ela responde as perguntas da professora sobre gramática. Não é de falar muito, mas a gente se entende assim. Quando a vi na redação, em um cantinho também, não resisti à tentação. Fui até ela.

- Oi, Tina!

Tina me olhou com surpresa.

- Hey! Acabei de conseguir uma vaga, acredita? – ela me diz, a voz meio aguda.

É claro que eu já tinha lhe contado sobre o estágio e fui eu mesma que lhe disse para não desistir, porque uma hora alguém poderia se cansar dali e pular fora.

Pelo visto, eu estava certa. Alguém pulou fora, dando uma chance à Tina.

Disseram-me que as duas primeiras semanas são cruciais para analisar quem vai ou não ficar na redação. Por motivos de incompatibilidade de horários, ou por conta de outros estágios à vista, muita gente abandona o Editorial logo no começo. Outro dia, Holly Holiday passou por mim e disse:

- Bom saber que você está ficando, Rachel!

Ela é o tipo de professora que ama seu trabalho tanto quanto alguém ama um picolé no verão. E ela é empenhada. Ela é, de longe, a mais educada e a mais alegre. Sempre distribui sorrisos pela redação e conversa com todo mundo. Ela é do tipo de professora que você quer ter para sempre na sua vida.

Então, a Tina tem sido uma ótima amiga. Às vezes, ela vem ao meu quarto para conversarmos ou dividirmos a comida que ela compra no Mc Donald's. Acabei descobrindo que o garoto oriental, o Mike, é seu namorado – mas ele é do segundo semestre; rodou na cadeira de Inglês Aplicado e a está fazendo de novo.

São sete da manhã, tenho mais uma hora e meia pela frente. Tomo meu banho completamente sossegada, sem me preocupar com um tarado entrando pela porta para me pegar seminua, e me arrumo devagar. Por saber que ainda tenho bastante tempo, deixo tudo no lugar antes de sair. Não que haja muita coisa para ser arrumada, mas eu gosto assim. Vou para o meu bistrô preferido beber a minha primeira dose de cafeína. Estou de bom humor, mas quando estou na fila para requerer meu pedido, noto alguém numa das mesinhas para dois lugares perto da porta. Não acredito. Não dá para acreditar.

É claro que estamos fazendo uma espécie de voto de silêncio. Desde aquela noite, a minha última noite dividindo o quarto com alguém, eu e Quinn não temos trocado nada além do necessário, o que sempre acontece nas reuniões de pauta. Na semana passada, ela me perguntou na frente do grupo de Impresso todo se eu precisava de alguma ajuda com a minha primeira matéria. Eu disse que não queria, que eu estava bem. E aí ela insistiu:

- Tenho uns contatos, caso precisar.

Mas eu não vou precisar.

_Tudo bem_. Talvez eu vá precisar dos contatos dela, mas até parece que vou requisitar sua ajuda.

Peço meu cappuccino e a minha torta fria de legumes e procuro uma mesa de quatro lugares, perto da janela. Não vou ligar para ela, não vou mesmo. Vou fingir que não a vi.

Não olho para ela. Sigo em frente. Abro a minha bolsa e retiro de lá outro livro, não é O Diário de Anne Frank, pois esse eu já terminei. É Senhorita Ninguém dessa vez, literatura polonesa. Encontrei-o na seção de Literatura Russa, da última vez que me aventurei pela biblioteca da faculdade. Uma das coisas que me fez viciar nesse lugar foi o fato de todo mundo que vem aqui não é porque faz Odontologia, é simplesmente porque vem aqui para encontrar os amigos. O mais legal é que intercambistas também vêm aqui, então de vez em quando dá para pescar conversas em Francês ou em Japonês. Eu simplesmente coloco meus fones de ouvido e leio. Sou a única que faz isso. Algumas pessoas vêm aqui para estudar em grupo, mas eu sou sempre a única sozinha numa mesa para quatro que está submersa num mundo literário. Venho aqui todos os dias, de manhã e antes de o restaurante fechar, perto das oito, que é o horário que saio do estágio. Eu não sei o que as atendentes pensam, mas eu não me importo. Aqui é um refúgio, é maravilhoso.

Aos poucos, eu relaxo. Entro no meu próprio mundo. Ela nunca vem aqui – ao menos nunca a vi nos horários que venho pra cá – e fico me perguntando por que está sozinha também. É tão cedo! Achei que ela fosse mais do tipo que gostava de sexo matinal a beber café e coisa e tal. Desvio-me desse pensamento.

Não ligo.

Não estou _mesmo_ me importando.

Quando enfim me esqueço dela, ela aparece na minha frente. Está segurando um café expresso. Fica em pé, parada me olhando.

É a primeira vez que ela faz isso, que vem até mim. Dessa vez, parece que não vai me dar uma bronca, ou algo assim.

- O que é? – rosno impaciente, retirando os fones das minhas orelhas. Eu realmente odeio quando estou lendo e as pessoas em volta não me deixam fazer isso. Odeio interrupções. Em especial de pessoas que me odeiam.

Sua expressão está complacente e serena. Seu rosto está sem maquiagem alguma, e isso é esquisito. Seu cabelo está meio escorrido, talvez porque está mais ajeitado que das outras vezes que a vi.

- Você bebe café sempre? – ela me pergunta.

Desculpe, _o quê_?

Fico meio desorientada por alguns milésimos de segundos, então balanço a minha cabeça espantando a confusão.

- Basicamente – respondo. Por que estou respondendo a ela? Deveria mandá-la "cair fora"! Certo? É o que ela fez muitas vezes comigo. Antes que ela fale algo, se é que ela está pensando em dizer mais alguma coisa, eu logo encurto o assunto – O que você quer? – repito com mais rudez.

- Eu estava pensando sobre a sua matéria. Eu sei que ela é meio complexa para ser a sua primeira, afinal você acabou de chegar. Por isso, se você quiser...

- Mas eu não quero – digo – Acabou? É só isso? Então faça o favor d...

- Não, espere, ok? – ela me corta, parecendo ansiosa e aflita – Eu apenas quero ajudá-la. Essas coisas, essas pautas requerem responsabilidade...

- E você acha que não tenho responsabilidade o suficiente, é isso? – me pego retorquindo com raiva.

- Não, é claro que não. É só que...

- Dê licença, por favor. Eu disse que não quero nada seu.

- Mas Rachel... – ela diz.

Ela tem que parar com isso, sério.

É ridículo que ela ache que eu vou ceder toda hora que ela proferir o meu nome. Isso não é um jogo, será que ela não sabe disso? E daí que ela parou de me chamar de "novata"? Isso não muda _nada_. Eu ainda tenho muita raiva dela. Ainda quero que ela desapareça da minha frente sempre que nos cruzamos.

- Saia daqui, Quinn! Está bem? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Eu posso conquistar meu mérito completamente sozinha! Não quero que, depois, você jogue na minha cara o quanto estou_ devendo_ para você!

- Eu não vou jogar nada na sua cara! – de repente ela exclama num tom alto. E sem aviso, ela arrasta a cadeira que está à minha frente e senta-se nela. Fico meio ultrajada; será que ela não me ouviu dizer para cair fora? Qual é o problema dessa filha da mãe? – Eu sei que aquele trote foi ridículo da minha parte, e você tem todo o direito de...

- Tenho mesmo! – respondo, antes que ela termine sua sentença – _Agora me dê licença! _

- Rachel – ela diz o meu nome como se estivesse sufocando. Não me importo. Quero distância dela. Ela não sabe que não se brinca com as pessoas?

- PARE DE PROFERIR O MEU NOME COMO SE EU FOSSE CAIR AOS SEUS PÉS POR CONTA DISSO! – eu digo, alto. Algumas pessoas nos olham. Eu não me importo. Lanço meu peso para trás, arrasto a minha cadeira e pego minha bolsa. Levanto, com um livro em uma mão e meu café pela metade na outra.

Caminho rápido por entre as mesas. Quando chego perto da porta noto um problema. Não vou conseguir abrir a porta com minhas mãos ocupadas. Por isso, deposito o copo do café em uma mesa próxima, vazia, e abro a minha bolsa, para guardar o livro.

- Aqui – ouço a voz tranquila de Quinn perto de mim. Ergo meu olhar e vejo que ela está segurando a porta para mim. Fico com mais raiva ainda. Deposito meu livro dentro da bolsa e agarro o copinho de isopor.

Passo pela porta, mas não agradeço. Não tenho de agradecer nada a ela. Não vai ser assim, me chamando pelo meu nome, ou abrindo a porta para mim, que ela vai reconquistar o pouco de confiança que eu tinha nela.

- Pode esperar, por favor? – Quinn me pede. Não está com raiva como eu, eu acho. Ela apenas _pede_. E isso é novo.

Ai, meu Deus!

Por que ela não me deixa _em paz_?

Ela me deixou em paz todos esses dias! Na terça-feira, na aula de Metodologia ela se sentou do outro lado da sala e não me lançou nem um olhar; e na quinta-feira, em Laboratório, ela não apareceu. Não sei por quê, mas não fui atrás da resposta. Não abordei Santana ou Puck para lhes questionar o motivo. Tanto fazia. Era melhor assim. Mesmo que eu tivesse de ter feito a conta do blog sem ela para me orientar, eu me saí bem. Falando isso, até hoje ela não sabe o nome do nosso blog – ela nunca me perguntou; acho que ainda não sabe que ele já está criado. Não que eu vá lhe dizer, é claro. O problema é dela, ela que me pergunte.

- O que você realmente _quer_, Quinn? – pergunto, virando-me de repente para ela. Meu olhar está meio ferino, mas não me importo. Ela meio que o merece.

- Eu sou sua madrinha, eu preciso te ajudar – ela diz. Seu tom continua tranquilo, meio baixo.

- Engraçado. Parece que não pensou nisso nos quatro primeiros dias – retruco.

- Não pensei, mas foi porque...

Fico esperando. Ela meio que olha para baixo e percebo que nunca a vi assim, desarmada. Tratando-me como uma igual.

- Porque eu sou assim. Eu não penso em ser legal com as pessoas – Quinn me fala – Mas quando percebi que você é legal comigo e o quanto ficou chateada com o quase-trote...

- O quê? O que mudou? – ergo minhas sobrancelhas, inquisidora.

- Mudou que... Sabe como é, às vezes é muito bom intimidar as pessoas, até que você descobre que está intimidando a pessoa errada.

Fico quieta. Isso parece novo também.

- Não quero que você se sinta intimidada por mim, porque gosto desse seu jeito legal de ser. Você soube desde o primeiro minuto que me viu que eu não sou legal com as pessoas, mas não se intimidou em ser legal comigo. Então... Estou te devendo isso, ser legal contigo.

Isso é bom de ouvir.

Mas acho que não muda muita coisa.

- Certo. Está sendo legal agora – constato, e ela me oferece um tipo de sorrisinho – Então é isso. Estamos quites. Pronto, acabou. Pode ir.

Quinn, ao contrário do que imagino, não sai andando. Ela fica parada na minha frente, me observando. Franze as sobrancelhas claras, parecendo que não está entendendo nada do que está ocorrendo.

- Você não entendeu – ela me diz.

Ah. _Eu_ não entendi? Que história é _essa_?

- Não acho que importa, sinceramente – é o que respondo.

- Você _continua_ não entendendo. Isso _importa_. É importante para mim. Quero ser legal com você, porque... É muito chato viver sozinha.

Pisco para ela.

Hm. Certo.

E daí?

- Eu quero que você volte lá para o meu... Nosso quarto. O Puck não vai mais entrar daquele jeito, e eu juro que...

- Não precisa jurar nada. Eu realmente não sei por que está se dando ao trabalho de fazer esse papel, mas é melhor que pare. Eu já fui legal contigo o suficiente.

- E eu estou retribuindo, não está vendo? Quero que volte a morar lá comigo, porque você também sabe que _aquele_ é o seu quarto.

- Não, obrigada – respondo na mesma hora.

Ela me olha um pouco, parece estar inspecionando meu rosto e meus olhos. Acha que estou mentindo, talvez. Mas não estou.

- O que você disse?

- Não, obrigada – repito a minha sentença – Eu não quero voltar para lá. Estou muito bem acomodada no meu quarto solitário, e tenho uma amiga de verdade, a Tina. Ela não fica fazendo joguinhos comigo como certas pessoas, sabe? Então, estou declinando a sua oferta.

Ela fica me olhando enquanto eu saio da frente dela e começo a caminhar em direção ao prédio das aulas.

* * *

**Dia 20** – _Quinn Fabray_

Talvez tivesse sido mais eficaz se eu tivesse, simplesmente, pedido desculpas com todas as letras, é claro.

Mas acho que não sou capaz disso.

Como lhe disse, não sou legal com as pessoas.

Mas o que fazer agora?

Ela não aceitou meu convite para voltar a dividir o quarto comigo. Rejeitou, também – acho que sim, ao menos –, o meu lado legal. Ela simplesmente disse "Não, obrigada" para o meu lado legal. Quer dizer, eu tentei. Você viu. Eu _tentei_.

Mas o que fazer agora?

Fingir que ela não é minha novata e continuar a minha vida? E se ela se encrencar com a matéria do Editorial e, como a ególatra que sei que é, rejeitar qualquer tipo de ajuda e acabar se decepcionando? Certo. Talvez eu devesse deixar isso nas mãos do destino. Que ela se decepcione, então. Não é isso?

Porque eu fui lá, às sete e meia da manhã. Eu meio que me desculpei pelo trote. Ela deveria ter aceitado. Por que não aceitou? Será que mesmo quando tento ser legal não consigo ser?

Talvez eu seja muito filha da mãe para ser legal. Até mesmo com a minha novata, a Rachel.

E, meu Deus, que negócio foi aquele, falando nisso? Por que ela acha que deveria se jogar aos meus pés só porque eu disse seu nome? É claro que eu tentei ser gentil ao dizer seu nome – nunca se sabe, e se fosse isso que a amoleceria? Mas é claro que não funcionou. Ela não cedeu nem um pouquinho, continuou rígida.

É isso, não posso mais fazer nada.

Se ela não quer minha ajuda, não posso obrigá-la a querê-la. Não é mesmo? E a minha cota de "legalzice" já acabou. Eu tentei, ela dispensou, agora dane-se.

Hoje, tenho Laboratório com ela. Vou ter de passar três horas inteiras ao seu lado (isso se não formos dispensados antes, o que vai ser uma bênção). É mesmo horrível passar três horas calada ao lado de uma pessoa. Quer dizer, _deve ser_ horrível. Eu não sei, porque eu sempre estou conversando com todo mundo, ao contrário de Rachel. Ela é quieta. Contenta-se em ficar sozinha, e coisa e tal. Deve ser muito solitário ser a Rachel Berry, tenho certeza.

Então por que ela não vê que quero ser sua amiga?

_Tudo bem_. Digamos que não tenhamos começado com essa amizade de um modo muito... Hmm, _convencional_. Mas eu a chamei para voltar ao quarto, esperando que ela aceitasse aquilo como um pedido de amizade. Porque, afinal, você não sai por aí perguntando às pessoas: "Oi, então, você quer ser minha mais nova amiga?".

É claro que não, seria ridículo.

Mas, sério, o que custava?

Tanto faz.

Nós duas nos sentamos lado a lado e ficamos olhando o plano de fundo (um tigre) da tela do computador. Não sei o que dizer. Nem mesmo sei se suporto continuar aqui.

Todo mundo está conversando, menos a gente. Estamos esperando. O quê, eu não sei. Acho que eu estou esperando que ela diga algo, e ela está esperando que eu diga algo. Bem, só posso dizer que se isso continuar assim, nada vai acontecer.

Então ela se move em direção ao mouse e sai clicando na aba da internet. Fico curiosa. O que está fazendo?

Logo percebo o que é.

- Você já fez uma conta? – fico surpresa.

- Ainda não tem layout, mas, sim, nosso blog já existe. Você disse que cuidaria do layout, e eu, do nome. Chama-se Journaland. Dá para mudar, se você quiser – seu tom não está com raiva, está equilibrado. Está falando meio baixo, mas a ouço ainda assim.

- Não. Eu gostei – digo rapidamente.

- Você não veio na última aula, então eu tive de preparar tudo isso sozinha. Já fiz a primeira postagem obrigatória, sobre o texto pedido.

Então ela notou que eu não vim?

Quer dizer, é claro que sim. Ela é minha dupla. Seria idiota se não tivesse notado. E é preciso dizer que não apareci justamente para não vê-la. É ridículo estar admitindo assim, mas é a verdade. Não que algum dia eu vá confessar isso a ela.

Então ela me faz anotar o e-mail que ela criou e a nossa senha. É a data de aniversário dela. Ela diz que podemos mudá-la, mas eu não quero. Sei que vou me recordar.

Passamos o primeiro período inteiro achando um layout já pronto, porque depois eu vou poder modificá-lo por conta própria. No intervalo, ela fica no corredor. Há outros alunos ali também, posso vê-la através da janela de vidro que separa o corredor do saguão. Mas ela está sozinha, é a única sozinha. Está grudada no celular. Às vezes, ela sorri pequeno.

Fico me perguntando se ela não tem um namorado, ou algo assim.

Ela nunca mencionou nada. Também, por que diria algo? Eu não a tenho tratado bem desde o começo de sua estadia. Quando ela poderia ter arranjado uma brecha nas minhas patadas para me dizer que tem um namorado?

Talvez ela tenha.

Ou talvez não.

Eu não sei.

Pressinto que não, por ser solitária demais.

Ou, quem sabe, seu namorado está longe demais dela. E ela está falando com ele _agora mesmo_ pelo whatsapp. Pode ser isso.

Puck me pega lançando um olhar para Rachel, através da janela. Pergunta:

- Nada de fazer as pazes com a novata ainda?

Santana solta uma risada.

- Por que ela faria as pazes com alguém como aquela garota? – ela quer saber com desdenho e um pouco de desprezo.

- Eu posso querer ser legal com ela – logo estou disparando num tom rude.

- Você? – Santana ri um pouco mais – Tá legal, o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela fica séria de repente e me olha de um jeito que me faz apenas ficar com mais raiva.

- Ela quer transar com a novata na redação do Editorial – Puck diz.

Santana, Brittany e Blaine (o novato do Puck) me olham com surpresa.

Para driblar a cor rósea que aparece no meu rosto (eu realmente gostaria de acertar as bolas do Puck de vez em quando) começo a rir.

- Não é nada disso! – exclamo, fulminando Puck com os olhos enquanto ele me dá um sorriso sacana – Ela apenas...

- É excitante? – Puck retorna – É, eu também acho. Naquela manhã foi realmente uma bênção vê-la quase sem roupas...

- Você viu a novata quase sem roupas? – Santana pergunta.

- Foi um acidente – olho feio para ele, respondendo – E cale a boca! – exclamo, perdendo a paciência – Eu apenas quero ser legal com ela, ok?

- Ah, de novo isso, Quinn? – Santana rola os olhos.

- Dá licença, Santana, mas eu tenho a minha vida, entendeu? E se eu quiser ser mais legal com alguém que esteja na minha vida é meu direito!

- Ela não está na sua vida – Santana diz.

- Está, sim. Ela é minha dupla em Laboratório, e eu sou a editora-chefe dela!

Não estou entendendo a Santana.

- _Ai, meu Deus_ – ela diz, parecendo abismada.

- O que é? – vecifero.

- Não, só... _Ai, meu Deus _– ela repete.

A sineta soa e entramos na sala mais uma vez.

No segundo período, eu e Rachel fazemos uma postagem sobre o objetivo do blog. É bastante rápido, porque ela sempre sabe o que dizer e sempre sabe a maneira que quer colocar as palavras.

À tarde, eu, Rachel e Santana nos juntamos com os outros para ter uma reunião de pauta na redação. Sr. Schue quer saber sobre a minha pauta dos psicopatas: diz que vai ser difícil eu manter um parâmetro e uma só linha, por isso sugere que eu faça algumas modificações na minha abordagem. Santana diz que precisa da garota chinesa/japonesa na entrevista com o reitor da faculdade, já que a garota está na plataforma de fotografia. Rachel fala baixo na sua vez. Sr. Schue sabe que é muita coisa para uma garota novata, tenta amenizar a situação dizendo que talvez seja melhor dividir sua pauta com alguém.

- Eu já disse que se... – começo a dizer.

Rachel me corta:

- E eu já disse que _não preciso_.

O clima é meio tenso. Sr. Schue percebe isso, pelo olhar que Rachel lança a mim, mas não se esforça para se adentrar na nossa discórdia. Fico calada. Não posso dizer-lhe nada, pois sei que vai rebater de um modo nada agradável. Tudo bem, está pagando na mesma moeda. Justo.

Espalhamo-nos depois da reunião, como sempre. Voltamos aos nossos afazeres.

Rachel está sentada na fila de monitores à minha frente, de modo que posso vê-la de onde estou. Ela trabalha um pouco olhando para o monitor e vai em direção ao telefone. Há um telefone aqui para as entrevistas (embora uma entrevista por telefone não seja a melhor opção) e para a coleta de dados. Ele senta-se à mesa e disca o telefone que está anotado em um post-it amarelo.

Santana não está mais ali, pois saiu com a garota japonesa/chinesa devido a sua entrevista com o reitor. Isso me deixa aliviada.

Ela começa a falar ao telefone. Não posso ouvir exatamente o que diz, por estar muito longe e por conta do barulho do falatório ali dentro, mas seu rosto sugere que está sendo gentil e educada. Termino de checar algumas coisas e, quando a olho novamente, ela ainda está lá. Até que, do nada, ela começa a assentir e a retrucar. Sua expressão me diz que está ou ficando irritada ou chateada.

Franzo a testa.

Eu já passei por isso.

Sei o quanto é difícil lidar com as pessoas. Há três tipos delas, dentro da área do Jornalismo: a) as que querem ajudar, mas não têm como, b) as que não querem ajudar, mas acabam te repassando várias vezes e, no fim, você até consegue alguma coisa positiva, e o pior de todos, o tipo c) as que não se importam com você e não fazem nada para ajudá-la.

Pelo jeito, Rachel estava lidando com o tipo C.

Mau sinal.

Rachel tenta conversar, mas é em vão.

Ela então desliga a ligação. Respira um pouco e sai da sala.

Simplesmente vai embora, mas sem nada. Não apanha sua bolsa, seu celular, nada.

Tenho a ligeira impressão de ter visto lágrimas em seus olhos. É insano, mas quero saber o porquê. Por isso, me levanto da minha cadeira e a sigo porta afora.

- Rachel?

Estamos no corredor, quase em frente aos banheiros.

- Saia daqui! – ela diz. Sua voz está tremida.

Droga, ela está mesmo chorando.

É mesmo o pior trabalho do mundo esse, o nosso. Ser destratado por desconhecidos, quando estamos apenas trabalhando, machuca.

- Rachel, espere aí! – eu digo, alcançando-a.

- Deixe-me sozinha, ok?! – ela exclama, empurrando a porta do banheiro.

- Eu sei que é difícil fazer o que fazemos – digo, assim que a vejo se adentrar no meu box preferido. Paro de frente à porta – Mas a gente tem que ser forte, sabe? Não podemos nos deixar abater por esse tipo de gente. Eles nem entendem o que fazemos!

- Vai embora – ela funga, sem me dar atenção.

- A primeira pessoa por quem passei ao telefone me chamou de ingrata, por eu ter gritado com ela. É sério – confirmo pela porta – A pessoa estava me enrolando há, tipo, um mês e a minha matéria nunca saía, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva que acabei gritando com a mulher. Já passei pela mesma experiência umas cinquenta vezes, é sempre chato. E eu sei o quanto magoa, mas eu sempre penso que sou melhor que todos eles. Enquanto eles me tratam mal, eu coloco a informação na boca deles, entende? É a mim que eles devem.

- P-parece que eu não recebo nada além desse tipo de tratamento desde que cheguei aqui – Rachel diz, lá de dentro do box.

Ególatra, eu penso.

Mas então mudo de opinião no mesmo segundo: não é legal ser destratada a todo instante. Ela apenas está desabafando. Não preciso ser tão má com ela.

- Eu sei, me desculpe.

Espere aí, eu acabei de pedir desculpas?

- Você... Você acabou de dizer isso? – a voz de Rachel está mais fraca.

É, acho que sim.

Isso, com certeza, é um divisor de águas. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Uau. Sinto-me tão bem! Eu pedi desculpas a alguém e não doeu nada! _Nadinha_ mesmo! Sinto-me até mesmo _aliviada_!

- Sim – declaro com segurança – Desculpe por tudo o que já te disse e quase te fiz fazer. Eu sei o quanto é horrível ser o saco de pancadas dos outros. Parece que eu nunca passei por isso, mas agora você sabe que ninguém está livre desse tipo de coisa. Ninguém sai incólume quando lida com esse tipo de trabalho.

O banheiro fica silencioso depois que eu acabo de dizer isso.

Então, quando eu menos espero, a tranca da porta se abre e Rachel sai de lá. Dá pra notar que chorou, porque seus cílios ainda estão encharcados e seu rosto denuncia as lágrimas que desceram por estar meio rosado. Vou até o porta papéis-toalha e arranco de lá dois folhas. Passo-as a ela.

- Obrigada – ela diz, e seca os olhos.

Ela é do tipo que agradece e diz olá. Como não gostar dela?

- Está tudo bem? – inquiro. Não sei por quê, mas estou ansiosa.

Ela assente. E daí me olha. Me olha _de perto_. Está me questionando algo, e eu sei o que é.

Desde quando eu sou tão legal assim?

- Obrigada por não achar que estou sendo um pé no saco – ela fala.

- Está tudo bem.

- Sabe, sobre o quarto...

- Eu só quis ser legal.

- Aquilo _foi_ legal. Você está se redimindo, e eu entendo isso. Fui eu quem começou a te tratar mal. Desculpe por isso, mas...

- Eu entendo. Estamos quites – eu sorrio.

- Puck ainda não está morando lá? – ela pergunta, se referindo ao meu quarto.

Nego com a cabeça.

- Você pode voltar.

- Eu estaria sendo legal se voltasse, certo?

- Totalmente.

- Não vamos nos tornar amigas, eu entendo isso.

- E se eu quiser ser sua amiga? – pergunto.

- É mesmo? Então agora você quer ser minha amiga? – ela arqueia as sobrancelhas. Ela está meio engraçada. Não está toda séria, mas também não está fazendo disso uma piada.

- É isso que acontece.

- É, parece que é.

Nós nos olhamos. Seus olhos recaem no chão.

Ofereço a única coisa que posso oferecer agora. Ela olha como se não entendesse, ou não acreditasse. Meu mindinho está levantado, esperando o dela. Sei que parece besta, mas é tudo o que tenho agora.

Ela levanta o dela, mas não entrelaça no meu, está insegura. E se eu a machucar de novo?

- Vou ser legal contigo, agora. Eu juro – alego. Estou falando a verdade.

Rachel abaixa sua mão, e minha decepção aparece.

- Obrigada – ela diz – Vou retornar à redação, agora.

Ela joga as folhas de papel na lata do lixo e anda até a porta. Quando está com a mão na maçaneta, eu quero saber:

- E o quarto?

- Estarei lá – ela sorri.

Ela se vai, e eu fico sorrindo, sozinha, dentro do banheiro.

Entro no box, o mesmo que Rachel entrou, e observo a porta. O xingamento que escrevi sobre mim mesma rendeu concordâncias. Coisas realmente pavorosas estão escritas ali. No entanto, há algo por último:

AH, CALEM A BOCA!

A tinha é vermelha, e eu sorrio de novo.

* * *

**Olá! xD**

**Eu realmente não sei se a parte de Jornalismo na NYU funciona do modo como estou escrevendo, mas, só pra vocês saberem em que estou me inspirando para escrever, é assim que funciona na minha faculdade. Meus dias, basicamente, decorrem iguais aos de Rachel e Quinn nesta fanfic (apenas muda que eu estudo à noite, não de manhã).**

**Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Reviews? **

**Love, Nina. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Dia 22** – _Rachel Berry_

Já faz duas noites que estou aqui de volta ao quarto que divido com Quinn.

Puck passou daqui algumas vezes, é claro, para rir um pouco da minha cara (eu realmente não o entendo) e para convidar a Quinn a "dar um passeio". Eu sei que esses "passeios" aconteceram no quarto dele, nas ocasiões em que o novato dele, o Blaine, estava na biblioteca. É sempre meio tarde que ele aparece. De manhã, ele bate à porta. Percebi que eu acordo antes da Quinn e, quanto tomo banho, Puck entra no quarto e fica lá na cama dela. Agora eles não ficam mais se beijando na minha frente. Agradeço mentalmente, é claro. Porque ver esse tipo de coisa me faz ter saudade do meu próprio namorado – apesar de Puck não ser oficialmente o namorado da Quinn.

– Somos amigos que gostam se brincar de vez em quando – Quinn me disse na noite em que retornei ao aposento.

É meio engraçado. Ela não tem vergonha nenhuma de dizer esse tipo de coisa. Ela simplesmente diz tudo o que lhe vem na cabeça. Não se importa se vai ofender, ou não. Não que me ofenda, é claro. Saber que Puck e ela mandam ver porque têm uma amizade colorida, ou algo assim. Quando ela não está me destratando acho incrível essa capacidade das palavras dela nunca passarem por um filtro. Ao contrário de mim, que sempre penso demais para falar.

O gênio dela também é muito incrível. Ela é bem mais agitada. Não que eu tenha problemas para ser faladeira, mas isso só acontece quando estou nervosa demais, ou então inserida devidamente em meu grupo. É claro que fico nervosa o tempo todo aqui, afinal é um novo mundo, mas procuro medir minhas palavras. E até então, apesar de estar gostando de conversar mais com Quinn, não me sinto próxima a ela, nem de ninguém de seu grupo. Quando Quinn está ausente, eu ainda gosto de chamar a Tina para ficar comigo, porque ela é bem mais parecida comigo.

O dia ainda não raiou direito por aqui, mas eu já estou acordada. Acho que é a excitação de saber que terei um dia diferente dos outros. Kurt conseguiu se desvencilhar um pouco de seus dias de glória e se juntará a mim a um piquenique no Central Park. É bom, porque há 22 dias que não saio do campus, além de para ir ao Mc Donald's mais próximo. E vai ser ótimo reencontrá-lo, é claro. Agora que as coisas estão mais acertadas entre mim e Quinn – apesar de nós nunca mais mencionarmos a palavra "desculpa", ou outra coisa que lembre as circunstâncias do passado – quero dividir essas novas experiência com meu melhor amigo. Posso dizer a ele sobre como a minha pauta parece ridícula, mas difícil de se arrebanhar informações, simplesmente porque existe gente que se nega a me ajudar. É claro que vou esconder todos os meus momentos-fraqueza pelos quais já passei, especialmente os que envolvem lágrimas. Mas tudo bem. Não estarei mentindo a ele, apenas omitindo. Não será tão ruim. Porque aposto que houve alguns dias horríveis para ele também na NYADA, ele apenas não quis dividir isso comigo. É completamente compreensível.

Permaneço na cama até que percebo – em meio aos meus pensamentos – que o quarto está inundado pela luz matinal do sol. Estou empolgada demais para ficar parada, por isso me levanto e tomo um banho meio demorado. Não temos uma banheira nem nada assim, é claro, mas prolongo o banho o máximo que consigo: abro todos os óleos corporais que trouxe e aproveito o momento, porque, apesar de não estar sozinha, sei que Quinn não irá acordar a menos que Puck se adentre no quarto. Saio do banheiro cheio de vapor e, ainda enrolada na toalha, com o meu cabelo úmido e limpo, procuro algumas roupas. Pretendo gastar o começo da minha manhã na biblioteca caçando novos livros (é incrível a minha capacidade de perder a hora quando estou lá dentro). Procuro um short de seda que é muito confortável e uma blusa qualquer. Enquanto desembaraço o meu cabelo, sentada na cama, Quinn se mexe. Ela está virada para a parede, mas rola de barriga para cima e me olha.

– O que está fazendo? – ela pergunta, piscando com a cara amassada.

– Vou sair um pouco do quarto - respondo, olhando-a e ainda penteando pelo cabelo. Uau, eu estou renovada. É incrível como um bom banho pode renovar todas as suas forças! – Pode continuar a dormir ou chamar o Puck para te fazer companhia.

– Ahn – ela resmunga e fecha os olhos – Vai para a biblioteca, acertei? – ela me inquere ainda com os olhos fechados. Há um sorriso nos lábios dela. Sorrio também. Parece que ela me conhece bem melhor do que eu a conheço. E nós voltamos a conviver há apenas dois dias. Uau.

Afirmo com a cabeça, mas como ela ainda não abriu os olhos, tenho de confirmar dizendo:

– É isso aí.

– Declino a sua oferta – ela diz.

– Eu sei – eu rio, porque apesar de não saber todas as manias dela, sei que ela não é do tipo que vai para a biblioteca às sete da manhã aspirar um pouco daquele ar empoeirado e ficar com rinite o resto do dia – Não estou te convidando, sei que você quer dormir.

– Quero mesmo – Quinn diz, rindo fraco e meio rouco – Tenho que parar de passar minhas madrugadas com Puck. Ele só ferra a minha vida.

– Achei que ele fosse o amor da sua vida – eu brinco. Eu se que ele não é. Não quando, sabe como é, ele está mais preocupado com sexo do que com romance.

– Ledo engano. Estou longe demais desse negócio de encontrar o amor da minha vida – Quinn responde. Ela me olha, agora. Já finalizei meu cabelo e estou aplicando um pouco de creme nas minhas pernas – Caramba, isso fede mais do que amoras silvestres! – ela exclama.

– É framboesa – eu digo.

– Horrível, horrível mesmo. Acho que estou até mesmo tendo uma reação alérgica.

Nós rimos, porque não há nada que eu possa dizer.

– Vai ficar dormindo mesmo? – quero saber, me levantando depois de fechar o potinho do creme – Não vou chegar aqui com vocês dois sem roupas e tudo mais, certo?

– Não garanto nada – ela se senta na cama, mais desperta – Você sabe, já deve ter percebido o quanto somos imprevisíveis.

– Vocês parecem ter uma carência de sexo muito grande – comento, distraída, me analisando no espelho do banheiro.

– Você sabe, temos de aproveitar as coisas boas da vida – Quinn diz, aparecendo atrás de mim. Como sempre está trajando somente uma calcinha e uma camiseta minúscula.

Viro-me para ela. Ela está toda bagunçada e com cara de cansaço. Mesmo assim, ela é bonita. É incrível como isso acontece com certas pessoas. Enquanto eu apenas pareço um cachorro atropelado nas primeiras horas do dia, há gente como Quinn que mesmo denunciando o cansaço e a olheira fica bonita. Olho para o cabelo dela, agora ele está verde-água. Ela o tingiu na noite em que voltei para cá. Levei um susto, sinceramente. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo parecendo uma elfa de um reino encantado, ela não parece esquisita. Quer dizer, é claro que é chamativo – todo mundo olha para ela e comenta. Quinn diz que não se importa, que o cabelo é dela e que o tinge da cor que quiser. Penso no meu próprio cabelo virgem e percebo que não teria coragem de mudá-lo; gosto dele assim. Meio que me acomodei ao vê-lo assim, às vezes desgrenhado por conta do frizz, mas sempre escuro.

– Eu tenho um namorado e não precisava tanto assim desse tipo de coisa – acabo falando.

– Você tem um namorado? – ela pergunta; antes que eu confirme, ela rola os olhos mesmo trôpega e afirma por conta própria – É claro que tem um namorado. Mas é aí que está, é claro que vocês não precisavam de sexo o tempo todo, porque estavam namorando. Em um namoro, e nem tente negar, tem que ter um pouco de romance, e aposto que você é do tipo romântica e tudo mais. Se seu namorado quisesse sexo toda hora, você iria se cansar dele. É por isso que, enquanto eu e Puck temos essa relação de apenas sexo, tudo funciona melhor. Eu não preciso de um buquê de flores, nem de cartõezinhos bonitinhos.

Saio do banheiro minúsculo para que ela possa usá-lo. Ela fecha parcialmente a porta do recinto.

– Namorar alguém é ser conquistada todos os dias. Você não quer ser conquistada? – pergunto, procurando o último recibo de devolução da biblioteca dentro da minha bolsa. Minha bolsa é um lixo gigante, coloco tudo dentro dela.

– Hmmm. Não – é a resposta de Quinn.

– Certo. Imagino que este não seja o local certo para você encontrar o amor da sua vida.

– Acertou.

– E por que me disse que eu poderia encontrar o meu, se você nem acredita nisso? – estou ao lado da porta do banheiro, agora. Estou meio intrigada.

– Só quis te dizer alguma coisa legal. Não sabia que você tem namorado. Nesse caso, esqueça-se do que eu disse e continue com o seu namorado. Qual é o nome dele?

É claro que eu vou esquecer. Eu amo o Finn. Não quero encontrar nenhum amor aqui na NYU. Não sei que tipo de pessoa Quinn é, mas sei que tipo _eu_ sou: eu sou fiel, apesar disso parecer clichê. Sexo sem compromisso funciona para ela, porque talvez Quinn não seja clichê.

– Do meu namorado? Finn. Estudamos na mesma escola em Lima.

– Ah, é verdade. Você é desse fim de mundo – ela fala – E quando vai vê-lo? Aposto que ele está necessitado de um pouco de sexo – Quinn diz, rindo um pouco.

– Sabe onde _fica_ Lima? É meio longe, sabe como é.

– Metrôs existem para isso. Compre uma passagem somente para transar com ele. Aposto como vai ser uma surpresa legal.

– Você é insana – estou balançando a minha cabeça, completamente abismada – Por que não podemos apenas ir a um restaurante e acabar a noite vendo filmes?

– Porque isso é sem graça. Sexo dá graça na coisa toda. Não seja tão romântica. Românticos são chatos.

– Eu não sou chata.

– Você é um pouco, você sabe. Por que você gosta tanto assim das flores? Você não sabe que dali a uma semana elas estarão definhando?

– É um gesto legal receber flores de alguém.

– Não é, é apenas bobo.

– O que você gostaria de receber então? – pergunto, porque não entendo muito bem como a mente dela funciona.

– Nada. Por que temos de receber coisas em troca do amor? Isso é um pouco interesseiro. Eu me contento com o sexo, obrigada.

Quinn sai do banheiro. Seu aspecto está melhor.

– Talvez um dia você vá entender – dou de ombros, quando ela volta a se deitar na cama. Ela se espreguiça e me olha.

– Você não sabe nada sobre as coisas boas da vida – ela pontua.

Balanço a cabeça, meio inconformada.

Por que ela tem que ser sempre assim? Tão... Não sei, como se fosse a dona da verdade? Será que ela não pensa que pode estar errada?

Acho que não.

– Estou indo – aviso, já com a minha bolsa no ombro e tudo acertado.

– Cuide-se, rata de biblioteca – ela diz.

* * *

**Dia 22** – _Quinn Fabray_

Pauso This Isn't Everything You Are.

Estou sozinha, porque Puck está (surpreendentemente) estudando. Eu também deveria estudar, é claro. Deveria ler o texto de Jornalismo Online I para a primeira prova, mas é chato ficar sozinha. Não sei como Rachel suporta.

Estou entediada. Por isso, estou olhando a minha timeline enquanto ouço música, deitada no meu canto. São quase oito da noite e Rachel ainda não chegou. Não a vi o dia inteiro. Achei que tivesse dito apenas iria à biblioteca, mas parece que ou conseguiu uma autorização para fazer uma cabaninha e morar lá em definitivo, ou foi atacada por alguém que a está mantenho refém.

É claro que essas teorias desaparecem quando ouço o barulho da chave. É Rachel.

Retiro os fones e direciono meu olhar para a porta.

– Está atrasada. Umas seis horas, pelo menos – eu digo. É claro que não estou brava, ou algo assim. Ainda bem que não preciso ficar pajeando-a a todo instante. É bom que ela tenha uma vida.

– Desculpe. Esqueci-me de dizer. Saí com Kurt, depois – Rachel entra no quarto e larga a chave dentro da bolsa, arremessando-a em sua cama.

Não sei quem é Kurt.

– Achei que o seu namorado fosse o Finn.

Rachel, de costas para mim, porque está fechando as cortinas da nossa janela diz:

– Kurt é meu amigo. Ele está na NYADA. Nunca mais nos vimos pessoalmente desde que entramos na faculdade, então passei o dia com ele. Hey, você acha que aquele Blaine é gay?

A pergunta é meio aleatória. Mas penso nela.

Com todo aquele gel? Certamente não está copiando Danny Zuko.

Quer dizer, não que dê para saber, assim, só de olhar se uma pessoa é ou não gay. Na maioria das vezes, ninguém parece.

– Isso tem alguma relevância? – pergunto, afinal.

– Kurt está precisando de alguém.

– Kurt é gay? – não sei por que mas quero rir. Rachel, definitivamente, não é o tipo que parece andar com gays.

– Sim. Não conversamos muito sobre isso, porque é sempre esquisito, mas ele sabe que o amo mesmo assim. E ele está reclamando demais da vida, precisa de alguém.

– Hmmm – digo. A ideia é boa – Seremos cupidos, então?

– Não seria _o máximo_? – ela me olha com um sorriso de criança. Não sei o que ela fumou, mas ela definitivamente precisa parar de sorrir desse jeito como se tudo fosse brilhante e lindo.

– Se você diz – dou de ombros. E aí meu celular toca.

– Vou tomar um banho – Rachel me avisa, antes que eu atenda.

É a Santana. Olho Rachel retirar o short e a blusa, deixá-los em cima da cama e andar até o banheiro.

– Dancing Queen! – Santana ri do outro lado da ligação.

– E aí, Santânica – eu devolvo.

Eu e Puck colocamos esse apelido nela quando ela fez um protesto para todo mundo ouvir sobre o respeito entre as etnias, porque ela é latina e diz que ninguém a respeita, porque apenas querem ver "seu sangue latino ferver". Estávamos no mesmo período, o segundo, quando aconteceu. Ela realmente parecia satã cuspindo suas palavras em cima daquela cadeira no meio do saguão...

Dancing Queen foi Puck que inventou. Na verdade, é mentira. Ele apenas copiou o título da canção. Pois, quando nos conhecemos, estava tocando essa canção. Dançamos essa canção em questão, também. Estávamos numa festa no começo do primeiro semestre quando isso aconteceu. No final dela, é claro que fomos pra cama. Foi meio automático. Coisas assim acontecem sempre, e desde então mantemos tudo assim, porque é fácil de manter e de explicar.

– Precisamos sair. Não temos nossas noites de Luluzinha desde que o semestre começou – Santana fala – Levo Britt, e você, a sua novata. Vamos brincar de verdade ou consequência e Quem Nunca no Box 44 daqui meia hora, combinado?

Eu já estava com saudade do Box 44. É o meu bar preferido.

– RACHEL, NÃO ENTRE NO BANHO, VAMOS SAIR! – berro – Fechado – digo para Santana.

Rachel, assim que desligo, coloca a cabeça para fora do banheiro.

– Ah, não faça isso comigo! – ela reclama.

– Você precisa conhecer o Box 44. É do tipo antigo e acolhedor.

Posso ver que ela já tirou o restante da roupa e que estava preparada para entrar na água.

– Sério, eu fiquei o dia inteiro fora. Realmente quero ficar um pouco lendo – ela me diz e volta para dentro.

– Eles tocam Barbra Streinsand o tempo todo – joguei a minha última cartada.

O rosto de Rachel volta a aparecer.

– Isso parece uma chantagem.

– _Claramente_ é uma chantagem – confirmo – Por favor. Vai ser legal, eu prometo. Vamos comer pizza e falar mal dos garotos. Talvez ficar um pouco bêbadas, ou sei lá.

– Hmmmm.

– Isso foi um sim? – pergunto, esperançosa, sorrindo.

– Aceito a pizza, mas não vou ficar bêbada – Rachel diz e daí volta para dentro do banheiro para recolocar a calcinha e o sutiã.

Em vinte segundos, pego o primeiro vestido que vejo na minha frente, um roxo de babados, e me apronto. Quando Rachel sai de lá para escolher uma nova roupa, já estou me maquiando.

Como Rachel não molhou o rosto, sua maquiagem está intacta, de modo que em quinze minutos já estamos prontas para sair.

O Box 44 é na mesma avenida que o campus da NYU, o que facilita bastante. Mesmo assim precisamos andar por uns quinze/vinte minutos. Parece desperdício de gasolina ir até lá de carro, quando podemos apreciar a noite e o ar agradável.

Ultrapassamos um dos portões, o que fica aberto vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu de salto fico bem mais alta que Rachel. Ela está usando sapatilhas que brilham no escuro, há purpurina nelas, ou algo assim. No meio da caminhada silenciosa que estamos fazendo, Rachel engancha um dos seus braços no meu. É engraçado, parece que somos pré-adolescentes, ou algo assim. Aceito o gesto, porque é reconfortante.

– Então – eu digo.

– O quê? – ela grita um pouco, por conta de tráfego.

– Você acredita no que me disse mais cedo? Sobre ser conquistada todos os dias? O seu namorado, por exemplo, ele te conquista todos os dias?

Rachel troca um olhar comigo e olha para frente.

– Acho que já passamos dessa fase de conquista, especialmente agora que estamos longe. Sustentar um namoro à distância não é tão fácil quanto todo mundo acha. Eu vivo pensando coisas idiotas.

– Que ele está com outra?

– Basicamente – Rachel fala. Há um pesar na voz dela, e ela parece que está realmente cansada do seu dia. Parece que precisa mesmo relaxar um pouco. Olho um pouco mais para ela, mas quando ela se vira de novo para mim, eu desvio o olhar e penso que senti falta dela a tarde inteira – Ele sempre foi popular no colégio. Eu já tive muitas crises de ciúmes.

– Mas ele ainda continua contigo, certo? – pergunto. Ela assente – Isso quer dizer que ele quer mesmo o namoro. Os garotos são assim mesmo, eu acho. Eles gostam de passar insegurança pras meninas.

– Finn não é assim – Rachel logo pontua com exatidão, com uma certeza além da conta. Ela não conhece muito o universo, penso eu – É claro que ele gostava da atenção que recebia, mas eu confiava e ainda confio nele. Como você ainda não se apaixonou pelo Puck? Não que ele _seja_ apaixonável, mas... – ela solta uma risadinha, e eu a acompanho – Como mantêm essa relação de sexo sem compromisso?

Eu dou de ombros. Eu tinha dito que é fácil explicar – e é; o difícil é a outra pessoa entender.

Pelo visto, Rachel ainda não entendeu.

– Acho que o amor complica as coisas – é a minha concepção – É claro que nos amamos como amigos, e é uma relação bem melhor. Não há ciúme, não há medo de perder, não há nada de ruim. A gente se entende melhor do que qualquer casalzinho apaixonado. Por que essa coisa de receber flores e todo o resto é _tão_ importante?

– Porque são detalhes – Rachel responde. Ainda estamos a uns cinco minutos do bar, mas caminhamos compassadas, sem afobamento. E dá pra perceber o quanto essa conversa é agradável. Rachel não quer fugir dela, nem eu. É a segunda conversa que temos que não me incomoda por completa – Tipo, você perde tempo para escolher o buquê certo e quando diz que ama a pessoa é a sua palavra, ou seja, você está se doando à outra pessoa de propósito. Não porque você é obrigado, mas porque quer fazer a outra pessoa sorrir com essas coisas.

Fico em silêncio.

Isso parece bonito, colocando assim.

O amor, quero dizer. Ele parece bonito. Bem, talvez ele o seja. Nós, as pessoas, é que o complicamos. Todo mundo o quer porque ele parece assim, tão bonito. Meio altruísta, enriquecedor e edificante. Mas daí, sempre tem alguém que o estraga.

É claro que não posso reclamar.

Não tenho o amor, nunca o tive. No entanto, não há por que agora eu achar que devo maldizê-lo. Eu sempre quis mais me divertir do que me "doar" a alguém. Quando estou com Puck estou me divertindo não quero que ele se apaixone por mim, ou que me compre bombons.

Tudo que preciso dele, eu já tenho. E não estou falando somente de sexo, é claro.

– Acho que você já se decepcionou com isso e quer se manter longe, acertei? – a pergunta de Rachel aparece de supetão, me fazendo voltar para a noite. Continuamos caminhando.

– Errou – respondo. Rolo os olhos e continuo – É claro que já tive umas paixões por aí. Mas nada sério. Nada que valesse a pena lutar.

– Você nunca teve aquele momento?

– Que tipo de momento? – olho para ela.

– Você sabe, aquele momento que acontece que te diz: "É isso, não consigo respirar", ou "Por onde você estava todo esse tempo, pessoa da minha vida?".

– "Pessoa da minha vida"? – eu rio; ela também – Você realmente disse isso?

Rachel me olha e, embora ainda esteja rindo, pergunta:

– Você quer esperar para sempre? – ela volta a ficar séria – Porque eu não quero, é tempo demais, entende? É por isso que há pessoas nas nossas vidas, pessoas que valem a pena. Às vezes, nós não entendemos o recado do destino a princípio. Mas aí, quando percebemos... Pode ser tarde demais. Para fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo mandar flores.

– Não dá para acreditar que você é uma perita nesse quesito – é tudo o que consigo dizer. Começo a me sentir em dúvida: acho que não estou mais à vontade com essa conversa.

– É claro que não sou – Rachel diz, balançando a cabeça –, mas qualquer um que já se apaixonou sabe um pouco sobre o amor.

Eu acho que sei pouco sobre isso. Bem pouco mesmo.

Nunca tento para não me decepcionar. É assim que funciona.

Se você der um passo, pode cair. E a outra pessoa, quase sempre, _te deixa_ cair.

Então pra que arriscar? Só pra se machucar? Não, obrigada.

Caminhamos mais um pouco. Ficamos em silêncio, porque a conversa morreu. De qualquer modo, eu não tinha nada agradável para lhe dizer. O incômodo já estava brotando e eu não queria ser arrogante ou insensível.

O bar, de fora, parece comum. E pequeno.

Mas é só a aparência dele.

Rachel, de início, fica encantada com a decoração. O chão é preto e branco, há banquinhos estofados com cores vibrantes no balcão – que tem o desenho de um perfil de um carro rosa-chiclete –, há muitas jukebox com músicas antigas e cartazes de ícones do passado. As luzes são fracas e coloridas.

– Ah, meu Deus! – Rachel exclama. Eu sei, é muito tentador passar o resto da vida aqui dentro. E para completar há um palquinho, onde qualquer um pode subir e cantar. Acho que é a isso que Rachel está se referindo com esse "ah, meu Deus" – Eu nunca mais cantei! – ela diz, meio que para si mesma. Mas eu ouço, porque ainda estou perto o suficiente dela, apesar de Evergreen estar tocando muito alto.

– Então você canta? – eu pergunto. Vejo Brittany e Santana numa das mesas já com bebidas coloridas.

Rachel não me responde e continua a olhar o local, parecendo a Alice em Wonderland.

Vamos até as meninas.

– Eu amei esse lugar! – Rachel anuncia como uma grande criança na véspera do Natal. Meu Deus, ela é tão... Como dizer? É, ela tem esse espírito sensível e alegre. Acho que ela mal o nota. Ela parece _tão_ feliz aqui – Preciso tirar _muitas_ fotos!

Britt e eu acabamos rindo. Britt porque, aparentemente, é boba demais, está sempre rindo de tudo. E eu, porque, como eu disse, Rachel tem esse espírito sensível e alegre. Gosto disso. Porque ela é genuína.

– Vem! – não dá tempo de eu me sentar, ou de trocar um oi com Santana, porque Rachel está me puxando para o lado contrário. Ela pesca seu celular da bolsa e aciona a máquina fotográfica dele – Eu nunca tinha entrado num lugar assim, é tão bonito! Acho que vou morrer com tanta coisa linda! – ela diz, se posicionando na frente de uma jukebox e depois dos vários cartazes de Elvis para tirar uma foto. Eu rio, é claro. E daí, ela me puxa junto para a foto. Não sei como lidar com isso: não gosto muito de aparecer em fotografias. Tento dizer isso a ela, somente balançando a cabeça num gesto de negação, mas ela está excitada demais para prestar atenção em mim. Nós nos emparelhamos. Vejo-a sorrir e, quando estou preparada para olhar para a câmera para também sorrir, o flash é acionado. Levo um susto, é claro. Rachel verifica a foto – Você não estava olhando para a câmera! Olhe para a câmera! – ela comanda, rindo.

Não sei como e quando isso aconteceu.

Essa coisa de, de repente, eu a sentir como alguém próximo. Ela não me perguntou se eu queria aparecer nas fotos, ela simplesmente me agarrou e me persuadiu a tirá-las. E agora ela tem uma foto horrível de mim olhando para ela, ao invés de mim mirando o celular.

Nós andamos para frente de outros cartazes, agora de bandas como The Romantics. É tão decadente, meu Deus. Por que simplesmente não saio de perto dela?

Mas é certo dizer que, apesar de odiar aparecer em fotos, eu gosto do que está acontecendo. Essa coisa da nossa relação não parecer tão forçada. Porque eu sei que Rachel está sendo espontânea, e eu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estou me deixando levar.

Não tenho tempo de sorrir como uma pessoa normal. Por isso meu sorriso sai esquisito, daqueles que você não sabe se só foi o ângulo errado, ou se a pessoa estava mesmo nervosa na hora.

– Eu saí horrível! – reclamo na mesma hora.

– Mais uma! – ela diz, ao invés de qualquer outra coisa.

Meu rosto sai franzindo nessa.

É oficial. Eu não deveria tirar fotos, saio esquisita e/ou terrível em todas!

Mas quando voltamos à mesa, vejo que Rachel não apagou nenhuma das três que eu e ela saímos juntas. Isso não me deixa nem um pouco aliviada. Quando é que ela vai perceber que essas fotos ficaram uma porcaria?

– Acabou, turista? – Santana pergunta, quando Rachel insiste em registrar o nosso momento, nós quarto na mesa. Santana, não sei por quê, sempre é irritante com Rachel. Mais ou menos como eu era antes de tudo aquilo. Você sabe.

Rachel guarda o celular.

– Então, o que vocês estão bebendo? – ela quer saber.

– Vodca com suco de maça-verde – Santana aponta para sua bebida – E Vodca com suco de framboesa.

– Parece horrível – Rachel responde.

– Experimente! – Brittany oferece o canudinho dela.

– Acho que não.

– Vou pedir uma batida de menta para você, ok? – pergunto-lhe. Há pouco álcool, mas é muito refrescante.

– Mas...

– Você vai gostar.

Peço duas; uma para mim, outra para ela. Há uma pizza de mozarela. Eu pego um pedaço rapidamente, pois estou morrendo de fome. Rachel é a única que não coloca nada no prato.

Enquanto bebemos e comemos, Brittany nos conta sobre um incidente na turma de Audiovisuais (Rachel e Britt têm as mesmas cadeiras, mas estão em turmas diferentes) envolvendo imagens impróprias no projetor.

Santana logo quer jogar Verdade ou Mentira, porque saímos justamente para isso. Esse jogo é o prato principal dos nossos encontros, apesar de sempre sermos verdadeiras uma com a outra o tempo todo. Mas é claro que ela o quer jogar, pois há duas novatas conosco. Então fica com ela a parte das perguntas indecentes. Surpreendentemente, Rachel lida com isso numa boa. Não dá pra ver se fica vermelha nas perguntas sobre sexo e afins, por conta da má iluminação, mas dá para constatar que ela _está_ se divertindo.

No decorrer de duas horas, já contamos mais do que o permitido e já rimos além da conta. Sinto calor e meio tonta. Rachel é a mais sóbria de nós quatro, pois só tomou um copo da batida.

– Ok, acho melhor suspendermos as bebidas por um tempo – Rachel diz. Ela está soando como uma mamãezinha. Rio disso, esquecendo-me de tudo. O mais legal de ficar bêbada é que qualquer coisa parece hilária e você não precisa ficar explicando por que está rindo. Você simplesmente ri.

– Deixa disso! – eu exclamo.

Acho que quem paga a conta é a Rachel, mesmo que ela tenha sido a minha convidada da noite. Quando entendo, eu já estou no estacionamento rindo de alguma coisa que Brittany está me contando.

– Vocês vieram de carro? – Rachel pergunta para Santana. Santana somente ri da cara de Rachel – É sério, como vamos embora com vocês tão bêbadas?

– Não vamos! – eu respondo, me acabando de rir. Por que _tudo_ parece legal?

– É... Vamos morar aqui... Dormir naquele sofazinho vermelho, ele parece tão aconchegante! – Brittany diz.

Rimos, exceto Rachel. Olho para ela.

– Ah, qual é! – eu exclamo, colocando meus braços ao redor dela – Ria um pouco também!

– Isso não é engraçado – ela me responde, se afastando de mim.

Eu acabo rindo, mesmo assim.

Tudo fica meio esquisito. Tenho vontade de dormir no meio do caminho, enquanto me encosto na Rachel. Estamos caminhando, eu acho. Estamos? É, estamos.

Santana e Brittany estão atrás de nós. Ouço suas vozes. Elas estão conversando aos berros, ou assim parece.

Leva muito tempo até encontrarmos a entrada da NYU e andarmos até os quartos. Na ala dos quartos ao Sul, Santana e Britt desaparecem, e eu e Rachel seguimos em frente. Ela abre a porta do nosso quarto, e eu desabo na cama. Minha cabeça parece vazia. Não: parece que há um pote inteiro de algodão lá dentro. É tão esquisito! Não sei se aprecio isso.

– Você quer dormir, ou tomar um banho?

– Ahn...? – eu resmungo.

Não vejo mais nada. Nem ouço.

Está tudo tão quieto, de repente...

* * *

**Olá! Queria pedir desculpas pela falta de atualização, fiquei afastada do word por esses dias...**

**Espero que tenham apreciado esse chapter! ;) Reviews?**

**Love, Nina.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Dia 37** – _Rachel Berry_

Sigo o conselho de Quinn.

Não sobre comprar uma passagem de trem para Lima apenas para transar com o meu namorado, é claro. Compro-a para fazermos outras coisas, também. Porque uma coisa que nunca dizem sobre a saudade é como ela pode ser criativa. De repente, você consegue arquitetar 1001 chances e/ou jeitos de ficar perto da pessoa que você ama sem tirar as roupas. Dormir de conchinha, por exemplo. Jogar cartas (eu sei, parece uma coisa ultrapassada). Ou então ir ao parque de diversões.

Começamos pelo parque, é claro. Finn vence em dois jogos de barraca, o que me rende um coelho de pelúcia e um colar de estrela (foi ele quem o escolheu) daqueles bastante vagabundos, mas fico feliz do mesmo modo. Não é como se Finn pudesse me dar um desses colares de ouro e coisa e tal. Porque ele ainda vive com a mãe dele e, além da faculdade, não faz muita coisa – é o que ele está me dizendo:

– Acho que não tem muita graça estar sozinho aqui. Você roubou toda a graça desde que foi embora.

O jeito como fala ate parece que está me acusando. Olho para ele; estamos caminhando pelo gramado em direção aos carrinhos de bate-bate. Sou péssima motorista, e eu sei que ele já atropelou um carteiro. Colidiremos várias e várias vezes, já posso prever. Mas ainda assim é divertido, porque estou com ele. Não seria divertido se não estivesse com ele.

– Não fui _embora_ – eu digo. Não estou exaltada, mas isso me incomoda. Até parece que eu fiz essa escolha sozinha. De ir para Nova York, quero dizer.

Ele me disse para ir, ele me disse que eu deveria conseguir a minha independência. Não entrei na NYADA (mas nada me impede de me inscrever no ano que vem, é isso que tem me consolado), mas mesmo assim há um pouco de independência na minha vida. Sou responsável por informações que as pessoas leigas e pessoas de renome compram. Eu faço parte dessa rede de procura-oferta em relação ao que as pessoas lá fora querem saber. Eu sou uma intermediária, é isso.

– Estou aqui, não estou? – pergunto.

– Eu sei, é que às vezes é mesmo muito ruim saber que todo mundo está seguindo com as suas vidas, e eu continuo aqui.

– _Você_ quis assim – suspiro um pouco mais incomodada – Não quis ir para NY, lembra?

– Está tudo bem, não estou reclamando. A faculdade é boa e há grandes chances de eu pegar uma turma interina ainda neste semestre.

Finn quer ser professor. Não que eu pense que ele poderia ter escolhido qualquer outra profissão – talvez jogador de futebol, já que ele era realmente muito bom nisso na época da escola –, afinal é a vocação dele. Como é a minha vocação ser cantora, não jornalista. Não tenho vocação para me adequar às regras do tipo: frases curtas; frases claras; sujeito + verbo + complemento; vírgulas estendem o texto. E blábláblá.

É claro que a NYU é apenas uma experiência. Talvez eu consiga uma vaga no próximo ano na NYADA. E daí _sim_ minha independência estará começando pra valer. Agora parece apenas brincadeira de criança, ainda que eu já tenha sido vítima da grosseria alheia inúmeras vezes desde aquele primeiro dia.

– E você? Como está indo lá? – ele quer saber.

Ele parece meio desinteressado; mas ele sempre foi assim. É como se não fizéssemos parte do mesmo mundo, ou algo assim. Não que... Bem, é claro que uma cantora da Broadway não combina, exatamente, com um professor. É meio estranho.

Mas eu não me importo.

Eu sei que teremos muitas brigas pela frente por conta das nossas escolhas. Isso, de modo algum, muda o que sinto por Finn. Eu acho.

É claro que eu gostaria que ele demonstrasse um pouco mais de entusiasmo, mas não é como se eu pudesse reclamar: não tenho a mínima vontade de ficar ouvindo-o dizer sobre as aulas dele.

Às vezes, parece que estamos em momentos diferentes de nossas vidas. A fase de andar lado a lado meio que já passou, cada um foi procurar seu próprio objetivo de vida, e confesso que tenho medo que isso acabe nos separando.

Não sei muito bem o que esperar no futuro. Ele parece incerto demais.

Dou de ombros.

Nada que eu já não tenha dito pode prolongar essa conversa. Sinceramente, prefiro que fiquemos calados. Assim, evitamos qualquer tipo de desapontamento ou incômodo. Falar sobre algo que a gente não tem certeza é um terreno perigoso.

É claro que as aulas estão ótimas; são a minha coisa preferida. Mas o estágio continua um pé no saco. E não quero dar a entender que estou um pouco chateada por tudo não estar funcionando em perfeita harmonia.

– Estou gostando – é o que acabo falando, sem opção. É uma meia-verdade, pelo menos.

Finn assente, e não diz mais nada. Entramos na fila dos bate-bate, e a conversa enfim morre.

Horas mais tarde, e já é noite, faço uma visita aos meus pais. É claro que eles sabem que estou na cidade, pois eu já tinha lhes dito, no entanto quis gastar a tarde com Finn. Hiram parece que vai dar uma festa pelo meu aparecimento e começa aquela típica função de preparar a minha lasanha vegetariana preferida. Eles querem saber das novidades, então depois da janta especial, vamos até o piano e cantamos umas três músicas.

Uau, como sinto falta disso.

– Nunca mais cantei – confesso a eles – Minha rotina está meio doida, então não encontro muito tempo livre.

– Sabe o que você deveria fazer?

– Já fugi de casa, pai. E estava levando bem mais dinheiro que a Madonna.

– Você poderia cantar em algum bar – Hiram olha para Leroy com uma energia renovada.

Eles são tão sem-noção.

– É, arranje um emprego melhor do que aquela redação – Leroy completa.

Eles não entendem, é claro. Eu preciso do estágio. Vai para o meu currículo. Como posso colocar no meu currículo que fiquei no Editorial por menos de dois meses?

– Sei. Ser garçonete em um bar? Parece decadente demais, desculpa – respondo torcendo o nariz.

– E daí? Pelo menos você poderia fazer o que realmente gosta. Porque a NYU...

Eles ainda não aprovam a minha decisão de perder um ano na NYU estudando Jornalismo. É claro que, por eles, eu permanecia em Lima e frequentaria aulas preparatórias para entrar na NYADA. Mas ficar em Lima parecia uma opção bem pior do que cursar a NYU. Porque eu sei como Finn se sente. Ele se sente preso aqui.

Mas ele escolheu isso. Eu, ao contrário, decidi trilhar meu próprio caminho longe dos meus pais.

– Pai, já discutimos isso. Já chega, ok? – peço, cortando-o na mesma hora. Estou cansada de entrar nessa discussão.

Então engatamos uma conversa sobre o universo no qual me adentrei. Ao contrário do que faço com Finn, confesso a eles os meus problemas e minhas decepções. É claro que eles tentam, em seguida, perguntar: para quê continuarei naquele lugar se ele me faz infeliz?

Eu não sei.

Tem o negócio do currículo, é claro.

Mas tem também a minha amizade com Tina, Mike (ambos meio que fizeram amizade com Blaine, então todos nós agora somos do mesmo "grupinho"), Quinn, Santana (que está bem melhor comigo), Brittany, Puck (que nunca mais de viu seminua) e Blaine (ainda preciso apresenta-lo ao Kurt!).

Você pode odiar o lugar no qual trabalha, pode odiar fazer o que faz, mas as amizades... Isso, você não quer abandonar. Porque, afinal de contas, só você sabe que são elas quem te mantém operante todos os dias.

É muito bom ter amigos. Não ter amigos quando se está longe de casa pode ser horrível. Eu sei bem disso, porque antes de ficar amiga de Quinn eu era completamente uma retardada. Agora, posso dizer que estou menos retardada.

Conto-lhes também sobre meus amigos. Eles gostam de saber que já estou enturmada, já que nos ensino médio as coisas eram meio diferentes, eu era introvertida demais para me socializar.

Quando a noite termina, eu ligo para Finn. Ele não fala muito, pois tem um artigo para terminar de ler, e eu entendo isso. Tantos textos e livros preparatórios eu já tive de ler desde que entrei na NYU... É compreensível.

Quando estou indo me deitar no meu antigo quarto, penso que não gosto mais disso. De dormir sem uma companheira de quarto, digo. Já me acostumei tanto com Quinn, com as suas calcinhas coloridas e as suas risadas, que estar sozinha no meu antigo quarto me faz sentir como se eu já não pertencesse a Lima. Lembro-me da última coisa que Quinn me disse:

– Cuide-se.

Ela vive dizendo coisas assim. Essa é a sua frase preferida. Ela gosta de dizer às pessoas para se cuidar. Quando olho minha caixa de mensagens, noto que há uma réplica disso na última mensagem recebida. Mando uma resposta:

_Hey, você também! Boa noite!_

_P.S.: aproveite que estou fora para transar com o Puck o quanto quiser, haha._

É claro que ela não me responde, deve estar ocupada realmente transando com Puck.

Melhor assim.

Alguém está se divertindo nesta noite.

Acordo, de manhã, com o meu celular tocando. É Finn.

– Pronta para um piquenique? – ele me pergunta.

– Ainda estou dormindo – meio que sussurro.

– Vamos lá, vamos nos divertir.

– São... Nove da manhã! De um domingo!

– Não é você que diz que é acordada com a sua colega de quarto transando com o amigo dela? – Finn pergunta.

– Hey, eu nunca disse isso! Nunca fui _acordada_ assim. Mas ok. Aonde vamos? Não me diga que é Lincoln Park. Passei de lá ontem e... Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com aquele lugar?

– É, não é um lugar muito bem-frequentado agora. Pensei de irmos ao Cook Park. As ruas ainda permanecem limpas lá.

– Você passa daqui a...

– Uma hora?

– _Duas_ horas, por favor. Você acha que eu acordo maquiada e tudo o mais?

– Você não precisa disso.

– Preciso, sim. Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou uma garota.

Ele ri. Eu não rio, porque ainda estou um tanto quanto trôpega de sono e um pouco irritada.

Desde quando eu peguei a preguiça toda do Puck? Será que ele passou sua doença para mim?

Quer dizer, certamente ele tem muita disposição para sair do próprio quarto às sete e quinze da manhã num dia de semana para ir transar com a melhor amiga dele.

Mas acho que, tratando-se do fim de semana – de um domingo, fala sério! – acho que tudo bem não sair correndo da própria cama para aproveitar um piquenique com o namorado. Porque, sabe como é, eu tenho alma. Sou uma pessoa que está cansada da viagem de trem e tudo mais. Deveria ser compreensível.

Demoro-me para me arrumar. Não estou mesmo a fim de sair da cama. Mas ao mesmo tempo ficar na cama, nesse lugar que parece que não é mais meu, é meio agonizante.

Olho minha caixa de mensagens de novo. Estou sendo ridícula, é claro. Quinn tem mais o que fazer às dez da manhã ao invés de ficar me mandando mensagens.

Acabo de me arrumar, porque estou impaciente demais, agora, para ficar em casa. Preciso um pouco de ar puro, de ar livre.

Quando Finn chega, já estou meio irritada, mesmo que ele tenha aparecido quinze minutos antes do combinado.

– Achei que pudéssemos aproveitar o dia inteiro – ele logo me diz, enquanto dirige – Podemos jantar no seu restaurante preferido e depois... – ele me olha com um sorrisinho sacana.

É claro que quero transar com ele, por favor. Estou com saudade disso também. Mas ainda são onze da manhã, não estou operante o suficiente para pensar em sexo. Talvez Quinn estivesse, mas eu não sou assim.

– Depois é depois – digo – Temos muitas horas pela frente ainda.

Não sei por que sou tão seca com ele. Acho que é por conta do horário. Estudos dizem que as pessoas não estão operantes antes das dez da manhã. Eu acho que não estou operante nunca. Porque tudo que quero agora é ir para um lugar tranquilo onde eu não precise pensar no_ depois_. Será que ele não sabe que ainda faltam umas dez horas para o_ depois_? E ainda dizem que garotos não são capazes de planejar nada com antecedência como as garotas, tsc tsc tsc...

O piquenique é pequeno. Ficamos mais apreciando a companhia um do outro do que realmente saboreando as geleias e tal. Acabo percebendo que não estou no clima de piquenique como nos velhos tempos. Isso parece _tão passado_, agora.

Quando o telefone dele toca, enquanto eu estou escorada no peito dele, quase adormecendo, levo um susto. Ele parece sem graça, mas não deixa de atender a ligação. É claro que, se Quinn ou Tina me ligassem, eu atenderia. Mas tudo bem, porque é uma coisa de meninas. Sabe? É muito diferente de quando você pega uma garota ligando para o seu namorado um pouco depois do meio-dia e a conversa se segue assim:

– Ah, oi, Kath – Finn diz. Kath. Quem é essa garota que ele chama pelo apelido? Não lembro de nenhuma Katherine, Katrina ou derivados! Quem é a pessoa que está desafiando a minha paz mundial? – Não, tudo bem, pode falar.

_Pode falar_?

Alô, estamos em um encontro. Do tipo romântico, devo dizer!

– Agora não dá – ele responde e aí fica em silêncio enquanto a tal da Kath lhe inquere algo – Amanhã antes da Experiência Acadêmica é um bom horário – há uma pausa – Tudo bem, até mais.

Fico mirando-o, porque não sou capaz de fazer mais nada.

É claro que é ridículo. E é claro que estou com ciúmes.

Afinal de contas... De onde surgiu essa pessoa?

– Minha colega de monitoria – Finn responde, antes que eu lhe pergunte qualquer coisa – Nós vamos ter uma reunião, sabe como é.

– Não, não sei – rebato. Meu Deus, estou parecendo uma idiota.

– Temos de preparar algumas escalas para os outros monitores, já que somos os monitores-chefes – Finn me explica. Ele diz tudo isso como se nada tivesse muita importância.

– Achei que não tivesse nenhuma turma até agora.

– Não, não tenho. É um projeto paralelo. É para um evento que vai acontecer no fim de semana que vem. Vamos receber alguns bolsistas de outras partes do estado.

– Ah – digo. Não sei o que dizer. É claro que ele não está me traindo com ela. E daí que ele a chamou de Kath? Isso não revela nada de incomum. Amigos chamam uns aos outros por seus apelidos, certo?

Fico ainda mais desanimada com o piquenique depois disso.

De repente, quero voltar para NY, para o meu atual quarto e conversar com Quinn sobre a situação. Ela não é a melhor conselheira amorosa do mundo, mas é verdadeira – até demais em alguns casos, é preciso ressaltar.

O resto da tarde é monótona, pois vamos ao Country Club nos encontrar com alguns amigos de Finn, da faculdade. Ele não me diz quem é a tal de Kath. Acho que ela nem mesmo está ali.

Bobeira minha, eu sei.

Não quero que essa Kath me persiga. Mas é meio inevitável. Eu já sofri com o ciúme na época do ensino médio, eu sei o quanto dói. O quanto a gente para de pensar e só quer esmagar o pescoço da ordinária.

Mas eu serei madura. Vou fingir que estou bem, que tudo passou. Embora, é claro, eu esteja ligada na tomada por conta dessa Kath.

Mas não quero que Finn perceba, por isso distribuo sorrisos e finjo que estou me divertindo com meu copo de cerveja intocada na mão. Não quero ter medo de perdê-lo.

A noite não termina como ele planejou. Isso porque nos demoramos demais no Country Club e, quando percebo, preciso ir para a estação. Preciso voltar para o meu lugar seguro, para o meu quarto, para a minha vida miserável.

Apesar de tudo, não me importo.

Estou preocupada demais para fazer amor com ele.

* * *

**Dia 38** – _Quinn Fabray_

Rachel chega de madrugada. Ela é silenciosa, mas consegue me despertar mesmo assim. Puck não está comigo, não sei onde ele está. Estou sozinha na semiescuridão.

– E aí? – eu pergunto, ainda de olhos fechados. Minha voz está baixa demais. Acho que ela não me escuta.

Rachel é cuidadosa. Deposita sua mala num canto sem acender a luz para não me incomodar. Mesmo na pouca luz, posso vê-la retirar a roupa de viagem, ficando somente de calcinha e caminhar para o banheiro. Ela abre a torneira do banheiro e molha as mãos. Não sei por quê, mas isso me faz pensar que está mais cansada do que realmente está. Ou que carrega um desespero interno.

– Rachel? – chamo-a. O ruído da água corrente abafa minha voz, que continua rouca e meio sussurrada.

Então levanto-me da cama e caminho até ela.

– Hey.

Ela coloca a mão na boca para evitar de soltar um gritinho.

– Meu Deus, sua maluca! – ela exclama – Quase tive um AVC aqui!

Estou séria. Não tenho coragem de rir disso, pois ainda pressinto que há algo incomodando-a.

– Está tudo bem? Você parece nervosa – a claridade dos postes de iluminação penetra pela janela de vidro do recinto e posso averiguar seu rosto. El parece mesmo cansada.

– Apenas quero dormir um pouco antes das aulas – ela diz, dando de ombros e desligando a torneira – Está tudo bem por aqui? – ela quer saber, saindo do banheiro.

– É, tudo normal. E você? Como foi lá?

– Legal – ela fala. Há uma entonação diferente em sua voz. Como se ela estivesse mentindo.

Rachel pesca a sua camisola de seda do cabideiro e a veste. Senta-se na cama e suspira. É um suspiro longo, daqueles que a gente dá quando estamos confortados.

– Senti falta daqui – ela diz, e entendo o porquê do suspiro.

Ela deita-se de barriga para cima, encarando o teto. Faço o mesmo.

Para animá-la, eu pergunto:

– Como foi o sexo?

Ela demora dois segundos para responder:

– Não rolou. Fomos para o Country Club.

Há silêncio. Olho para o seu perfil de onde estou. Seus olhos ainda estão abertos e respira cadenciadamente.

– Quinn? – ela me chama – Se uma tal de Kath aparecesse na vida do Puck, o que você pensaria disso?

Ah. Então é isso.

– Que está atrasada – respondo – Quer dizer, ele não é meu namorado. Não estou apaixonada por ele, você sabe disso.

– É, eu sei – ela responde meio distante – Mas... Você não se sentiria... Não sei, jogada de lado? E se ele preferisse transar com ela ao invés de você?

– Bom, daí teríamos problemas – eu digo, rindo.

Rachel não diz mais nada; eu também não. Aos poucos, o cansaço me vence de novo.

Quando desperto, três horas depois, Rachel não está no quarto. Penso que está na biblioteca, por isso deixo isso de lado.

Finalmente encontro-me com Puck no saguão do prédio.

– Rachel chegou? – ele me pergunta. Assinto – Hey, sabe quem eu vi agora há pouco? – ele começa a rir, e eu nego com a cabeça – O babaca do Jesse St. James. Estava conversando com uma novata. Isso me lembra: cuide da sua novata.

– Ela tem namorado, você sabe – digo, porque todo mundo realmente já sabe que Rachel namora Finn. Puck é do tipo que diz para ela se desapegar do namorado, porque relações à distância nunca dão certo. Talvez ele esteja certo, especialmente depois do que Rachel me perguntou ontem à noite. Ela parecia insegura. Ela está com medo de perder Finn para uma tal de Kath.

É por isso que o amor é tão ridículo.

– É, mas Jesse não se importa, disso você também sabe – Puck comenta.

Encontramo-nos com Santana e Brittany no restaurante mais próximo. Elas são estão sozinhas, têm companhia: um garoto loiro com uma boca esquisita.

– Sam, essa é a Quinn – Santana diz. Olho para ela e depois para o novato. Não estou entendendo.

E entendo menos ainda quando Puck dá um soco leve no ombro do garoto.

– E aí, Sam! – ele diz, sentando-se ao lado dele.

– Hmmm, e aí – digo para Sam, o Novo Garoto.

– Ele está procurando a sua Hobbit – Santana explica, antes que Sam pudesse retribuir o meu "e aí?" – Eles têm um trabalho de Comunicações para finalizar ou algo assim, não é, Sammy?

_Sammy?_

Desde quando a Santana é desse tipo?

– Ela deve estar na biblioteca – respondo, sentando-me na ponta da mesa, o único lugar que me sobrou.

– Oh, obrigado – Sam me diz.

– Sem problemas – retribuo. É impressão minha, ou o cabelo dele é, tipo, mais loiro do que qualquer garota que eu conheça? Mais loiro do que o meu! Que tipo de justiça é essa?! E... Ai, meu Deus. Ele não para de me lançar olhares de soslaio!

Sam, cai fora!, penso.

Peço uma torta fria de frango e vegetais e um café expresso.

Quando me encontro com Rachel, no Editorial, à tarde (já que não tenho aulas com ela pela manhã), estou curiosa para saber:

– Seu colega Sam estava te procurando. Ele te achou?

Rachel, ao meu lado, assente. Ela está olhando para a tela inicial do whatsapp.

– Rachel? – pergunto.

Ela me olha.

– Preciso de uns minutos – ela me diz, se levantando da cadeira – Se a reunião do dia começar, depois de reitere, ok? Ainda bem que não sou a pauteira de hoje – Rachel sai da sala levando consigo seu celular. Olho para Santana, que dá de ombros, sem respostas ou teorias para o comportamento de Rachel.

Não quero acreditar, mas acho que sei qual é o problema dela.

É claro que é Finn.

Ela ainda está pensando naquilo, na sua suposição de Finn preferir fazer sexo com essa tal de Kath, ao invés de com ela.

Leva um tempo para ela voltar. Fico imaginando que tipo de palavras ela está usando. Ela parece meio abalada.

Não que eu tenha pena, é claro. Já disse, não sou do tipo que tem pena das pessoas. Mas é claro que isso muda um pouquinho, considerando que ela é minha amiga. Não quero que ela sofra por um cara que não a respeita. E se ele estiver mesmo já transando com essa Kath?

Mas e se tudo isso for apenas fantasia da mente louca de Rachel (o que é totalmente possível)?

– Tudo certo? – pergunto, assim que ela se acomoda novamente.

– É, acho que sim – há um ânimo novo nela. Não está cem por cento, mas está melhorando.

Santana olha para Rachel e diz:

– Nós somos sempre as últimas a saber.

Isso, é claro, piora o humor de Rachel, que lança um olhar mortífero à Sant.

– Ele não está me traindo – Rachel afirma. Há muita convicção, fico até mesmo surpresa.

– É no que você quer acreditar, querida – Santana devolve. Fuzilo-a com os olhos. Santana sabe mesmo como acabar com uma tarde quase agradável...

– Apenas... Cale a boca, ok? – Rachel revida.

– Alguém precisa de um remedinho... – Santana comenta baixo, mas audível.

– Santana! – ralho com ela.

Ela rola os olhos e dá de ombros. Essa coisa de pedir desculpas também não é uma coisa corriqueira na vida dela. Por isso, ela meramente fica calada.

Eu e Rachel estamos saindo de Editorial, cinco horas depois, quando alguém grita a alguns metros de mim:

– Fabray!

É um garoto.

Ah... é um garoto que eu odeio. Por quê, Senhor? Por quê?

Rachel e eu nos viramos, embora o meu primeiro pensamento seja continuar a caminhar.

– Olá, novata! – Jesse diz para Rachel, cumprimentando-a com um beijinho no rosto. Eu me afasto dele, para evitar esse tipo de contato com ele. Ele me olha como se soubesse exatamente o que há na minha mente – Soube que suas duas pautas afundaram! – ele diz para Rachel.

Como é que esse filho da mãe sempre sabe de tudo?

Rachel parece desconfortável. Ela evita falar sobre esse assunto, porque acha que é uma péssima jornalista – quando na verdade o grande problema é apenas que ela é uma novata. As coisas quase nunca dão certo de primeira para os novatos.

– A culpa não foi exatamente minha – Rachel olha desesperada para mim – O Comitê dos Moradores de Rua não quis me oferecer as informações, e quando aos best-sellers...

– Relaxa, novata! – Jesse começa a rir – Está tudo bem. Não sou seu coordenador, ou algo assim.

– Schue entende que pautas caiem de vez em quando – respondo com frieza para Jesse, que ainda está perto de Rachel, sorrindo para ela como se fosse o Elfo Feliz – Agora, se der licença...

– Qual é, Fabray! Cadê a sua educação? – Jesse pergunta, cínico. Ele sempre foi assim, como fui me esquecer? – Não vai nos apresentar, não?

Antes que eu possa exclamar um "não!" incisivo, Rachel sorri inocente para Jesse e diz:

– Sou a Rachel.

Odeio novatas. Elas são tão ingênuas! Certamente, Rachel está pensando que Jesse está sendo genuinamente simpático e que está mesmo querendo conversar com ela. Jesse sempre foi um pé no saco. Ele fez dois semestres de Jornalismo, então largou para entrar em Cinema. É por isso que ele sabe tanto sobre o pessoal de Jornalismo: ele tem amigos aqui e lá. Então sempre tem alguém que o informa de absolutamente _tudo_.

– Oi, Rachel. Sou Jesse. Faço Cinema, sabia? Como está se saindo na cadeira de Audiovisuais? Já começaram as gravações para o documentário?

– Cale a boca, pare de agir como se estivesse interessado por tudo isso! – não tenho forças para refrear a onda de raiva que se alastra por mim, por isso quando vejo já estou falando alto e com ódio. Ando decidida até Rachel e puxo seu braço – Vamos!

– Mas, Quinn! – Rachel guincha, achando que estou sendo má educada. Estou mesmo. De propósito, porque St. James não merece nada de bom de mim – O quê... – ela tenta perguntar, mas eu já estou puxando sua mão para a minha.

– Vamos, Rachel! – eu comando.

Rachel lança um olhar perdido para Jesse, antes de se virar na direção que a estou puxando. Ouço a risada de Jesse atrás da gente.

– Muito bom te reencontrar, Fabray! – ele berra, quando já estamos um pouco longe.

Quando já estamos localizadas perto dos jardins do prédio da Central de Alunos, Rachel me força a parar e me larga. Ela continua confusa, mas está meio irritada.

– _O que foi aquilo?!_ – ela exclama, franzindo o rosto para mim.

– Você não vai querer se meter com aquele babaca – resumo para ela. Rachel continua me olhando, inquisidora – É tudo que você precisa saber, ok?

– Mas...

Eu sei que é insuficiente para ela. Mas não posso, exatamente,_ explicar_ a ela... Isso complicaria um pouco as coisas, é claro. E não posso me dar ao luxo de parecer ainda mais filha da mãe para ela.

– Esqueça isso, está bem? – mando, retomando a caminhar.

Rachel me segue, me olha, mas não fala nada.

Não sei se ela sabe, ou se somente supõe. Mas algo me diz que ela está dentro da minha mente.

* * *

**Hello there!**

**Minha faculdade e o estágio recomeçaram, então as postagens só virão de fim de semana. Já estou um pouquinho adiantada no processo de escrita, mas como tenho outras fanfics em andamento, pode ser que alguns capítulos se atrasem, ok?**

**Reviews?**

**Love, Nina. **


End file.
